Honor and Friendship
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: A Sangheili Stealth Operative, after his ship was attacked by the Brutes, finds himself on a strange world of Equine-Human like creatures. After they had rescued him from the crashed ship, the Sangheili will now have to find a way to survive on this world without any way of returning to the Covenant... Along with find out new secrets about the fate of his honored people.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Well, well, hello everyone… Thought I'd let you all in on a special fandom I've been a part of since I was such a wee little thing. Figured I would give some glory to my biggest heroes, ever since I was young. Many say they aren't heroes, but what they represented made me into who I am today." Silver Star hopped up, a wide grin on her face. "**_ _Daddy makes these guy out to be so cool! I can't wait to actually meet the one he created! I hope you all love him, much as I do!_ _ **" The Black Knight gave a hearty laugh, as the filly giggled. He lifted his hand up, a remote appearing and being placed into his palm. "Enjoy everyone, oh and to be clear? The MLP Characters are Anthro! … I don't own anything, but the character created in this fanfiction. Also? Shadow2777 helped with parts of this new story!"**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

The ship shook and roared, as another blast broke its haul. The Sangheili Stealth Operation Warrior looked around, as his armored foot pressed down on to the dead Jiralhanae. Moments before, hi squad ambushed these boarders, who were heading towards the ship's core reactor. He didn't know _why_ the Brutes were attacking their ship, but even he knew the mighty warship won't last much longer. He needed to get out of here, find a Phantom or Banshee, and escape. There was only one problem.

The Sangheili turned around, and looked back at his decimated squad. Both Sangheili and Unggoy of the Stealth Operation Core within the Covenant, each a brave warrior. He had served alongside many of them for years, and was proud to call them his comrades, his _brothers_. There was a total of twelve, not counting himself. Twelve graves he'll have to dig, if h survive this that is.

"I am sorry…" He muttered, before placing the Needle Rifle on to his back, and sprinting towards the nearest hanger bay.

The corrido started to explode, flames bursting from vents and walls. The Sangheili continued to sprint, fast as he could, and nimbly dodged exploding vents and bursting walls. He couldn't stop, not even slow down for a second, or else he was dead. The Sangheili didn't want to survive this for himself, such a thing would be dishonorable. No, he was going to survive this for his fallen comrades, all of them, and get the vengeance they deserved.

An Unggoy was screaming down the halls, as the explosions chased him. The Sangheili saw this, and sprinted even faster towards him. No one else is going to die, on his watch. "I don't want to die!" The Unggoy yelled, trying to escape, as the fires got even closer. Before they could reach him, a four fingered hand reached down and grabbed said Unggoy! Pulling into an adjacent hallway. "Wha-? Huh?" The Unggoy looked up, seeingthe Stealth Sangheili towering bbove him. "S-Stealth Leader Aythai'Vadam?"

"No time for awe, Grunt. We need to abandon ship!" Aythai'Vadamn ordered, before continuing his sprint towards the launch bay, the Unggoy right behind him.

"S-Sir, do you know what's going on? Why are the Brutes attacking us?" The Unggoy asked, as they rushed down the exploding corridor.

"I don't know." Aythai'Vadam answered, as the doors to the launch bay opened. "But what I do know, is that we have been betrayed." There was only one Phantom left, the others destroyed. It was guarded by a Lek'Golo pair, three Sangheili Minors, and five Unggoys. "Get that Phantom running! We are getting out of here!"

One of the Sangheili Minors nodded, and growled at one of the nearby Unggoys. That caused the whole group to board said Phantom, the engines roaring to life. Aythai'Vadam and the Unggoy quickly boarding it, and the landing ramps closing behind them. "They're on board, get us out of here!" The Minor yelled.

"I don't know how to work this thing!" The Unggoy, at the pilot seat, yelled while he tried to get the Phantom to lift off.

"Move!" Aythai'Vadam yelled, pulling the Unggoy from the pilot's seat. He quickly pressed the command sequence required for launch, and slammed the helm forward. This caused the Phantom to explode out into the void of space, just before the launch bay exploded. But, outside of the ship, was no better with hostile Phantoms and Banshees all around them. "Someone get on that turret, or this escape is going to be short lived!"

An Unggoy quickly jumped on to the controls, for the Phantom's external plasma turret. Before long, it opened fired on perusing Phantoms and Banshees. Aythai'Vadam steered the Phantom around on coming debris and trying to get clear shots on any hostile aircraft. When a fuel rod round struck the starboard engine, alerts flared around the console.

The alerts caused Aythai'Vadam to curse in Sangheili. "Starboard engine has gone offline! Get those hostiles off our back, _now_!" He ordered.

"Trying! They're everywhere!" The Unggoy yelled, trying to destroy the Banshees behind them. "Each one I take out; another takes its place!" When he destroyed a Banshee, another had flown in and continued pursuit.

Aythai'Vadam scanned through the Phantom's onboard map, trying to find some way to escape their pursuit. An uncharted world came up; one they were passing because scans showed that there were no Forerunner Relics on it. Scans did show that the planet had life forms, which means it can sustain life. "Hang on to something! I'm going to try and land on that nearby world!" Those onboard, in the troop bay, all nodded and grabbed hold of something. "Try to keep them off of us."

"Trying!" The Unggoy repeated, firing even more bursts, which destroyed two Banshees and a Phantom. Unfortunately, one of the Banshees fired a fuel rod round, and the turret couldn't take it out. "Boss, incoming! I can't-!" The round slammed into the portside engine, the explosion causing a backlash within the Phantom and killed the Unggoy.

The PhaNtom spun out of control, both engines completely destroyed, and became a giant fireball coming down from the sky. Aythai'Vadam was trying everything he possibly could, to regain control of the Phantom, but without the engines to help keep the transport stable… All he could do, was keep the Phantom's nose up. Alerts started to sound all around the Sangheili, alerting him that the ground was approaching fast. Without those primary engines, there was no possible way for them to escape the transport's fate.

Aythai'Vadam pressed the intercom button. "Brace for impact! It is about to get rough!" There was no response, that made him think the others were dead… That explosion hit hard, and he felt the Phantom rupture. Such a thing angered him, so many lives were thrown away for this. If there was a slim chance that they were alive, the Phantom's landing had to keep it intact. "Come on, you flying piece of junk." He growled, the bow's cameras revealing he was heading straight for a dense forest. "Don't break up on me!"

Before he knew it, the Covenant Transport crashed through the trees, and started to slide through it. Pieces of the Phantom's haul and insides started to be ripped off, the plasma turret being buried into the ground from the initial crash landing. Just before the crashing Phantom could come to a halt, Aythai'Vadam was jerked forward and slammed his head against the onboard controls… Causing the Sangheili Stealth Operative to black out.

 **-Ponyvilee, Moments Before-**

No pony could take their eyes of the night sky. Bright lights and large objects could be see within the stars, one big one being attacked by smaller ones. Some thought it was amazing, thinking they were seeing some sort of Space Battle. While others were terrified, unsure _what_ to think about the display up in the starry sky.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, flying up in her signature training outfit, her cutiemark on her jacket's back, and landed right next to her alicorn friend. "What in Equestria is going on up there?"

The alicorn kept her eye within her telescope, wearing her normal tank top and jeans outfit but was wearing a black jacket to keep warm, watching what was transpiring in space. "From what I can tell?" Twilight pulled away, looking back at the daredevil. "There is a giant battle going on up there." When a thunderous boom echoed over their head, forcing the two to look back up. "And that big one is losing!"

The largest vessel split in two, before exploding into smaller parts, and then into more parts. Everypony had to shield their eyes, when the larger ship suddenly exploded completely, sending debris falling down towards their world! This allowed them to know the battle had ended, even as the smaller ships started to leave. "Well, I guess that means-?" When another boom of thunder echoed around them, both mares looked up.

Up in the sky was some kind of ship, being attacked by three others. It was trailing smoke and fire, obviously damaged, but it still fought back. Twilight went back to her telescope, just in time to see the ship destroy its three pursuers… But got hit by some green glow, and turned into a giant ball of fire. From what she could tell, the ship was now flying out of control, and is going to crash!

"Oh Celestia! If my calculations are correct, that thing is going to land in the Everfree Forest!" Twilight yelled, watching the object fly right over Ponyville, the blue-white flames lighting up the small town. "We need to get the others together, and figure out if those onboard survived." The two watched, as the ship crashed inside the Everfree Forest, some parts flying off from the main body. "Right away."

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash saluted, before flying off to get the others.

Twilight adjusted her jacket a bit, it was cold tonight. "Something tells me… It is going to be a long night." She signed, heading back to the Friendship Castle, with her telescope, for some supplies they may need.

 **-Everfree Forest, Sometime Later-**

The Elements made their way through the forest, careful to keep an eye out for any of the dangerous creatures. However, it seems that the ship's crash had scared away all of the local animals, too scared to find out what it was. Luckily for the mares, following the ship's trial was very easy. After all, it left behind a dug out trail, and torn off debris, in the direction said ship went.

Rainbow Dash walked up to one of the broken pieces, that looked like a piece of the ship's haul. She placed a hand on to the purple metal, getting a surprise. "It's so smooth, and surprisingly cold." She said, looking back at Twilight.

"But… That's impossible? At the rate it was going, that ship would have taken ours to cool off." Twilight noted, confused by the information.

Rarity, dressed in a proper cold night outfit, walked over and tried not to get her outfit dirty. "How about we find this 'ship' and leave quickly, I need my beauty sleep." The fashionista complained, avoiding a low bearing branch. "Plus, this spooky place is doing a number on poor Fluttershy's nerves!"

She proved her point by motioning to Fluttershy, wo was being carried by Applejack. "If ya are havin' a problem with this, Rari, then ya can take Fluttershy here back." The farm mare smirked, motioning to the shy pegasus. "But remember, we're here ta make sure what fell isn't a threat ta Equestria."

Rarity rolled her eyes, her longtime friend just _had_ to bring that up. Before the fashionista could reply, Pinkie Pie suddenly chirped in. "Yeah! And we could meet a UFO, and have a 'Welcome to our World' Party! And become the best of friends, and see the galaxy!"

The group rolled their eyes, ignoring their hyper active friend, who clearly missed how this ship escaped a battle. "Regardless, the safety of Equestria is our top priority, and checking out this ship is part of that." Twilight said, as she moved a branch out of the way, revealing the crash site… All six mares freezing.

The ship was torn apart, parts of it scattered throughout the trail and guts hanging out of its belly. There were even blue-white flames at certain points f the ship, but Twilight figured they weren't going to be a threat. But what really caught their attention, was the blast damage and four strange creatures hanging out, or laying around, the ship's belly.

Twilight and Rainbow Dah walked up to one of the largest ones, covered in shiny blue armor and had stringy orange flesh. "Whoa, I'd hate to see one of these big guys alive." The daredevil said, eyeing the creature's shield and weapon, as Applejack put Fluttershy down and walked over to a different corpse.

The farm mare knelt down next to the blue armored creature, eyeing the obvious warrior. Its face was strange, the lower part of the mouth was open and only had four, fang filled, mandibles. She placed her hand into its, strangely formed, four fingered one. "Ah hate to see one of these guys alive…" Applejack stated, earning the group's attention. "That big fella seems strong, but also slow… This fella seems strong _and_ fast."

Rarity walked over, with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, just as a short and stubby creature fell out and rolled over to the three. When its mask fell off, revealing a deformed face, this caused all three mares to scream. "Ew! Ew! Eeeeeewwwww! That thing looks disgusting!" The fashionista yelled, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy instantly covering her mouth when coughing was heard nearby.

Applejack quickly noticed one of the blue armored creatures, like the one she was kneeling next to, slighting moving and suddenly cough up purple-blue blood. In seconds, she was at the creature's side, placing a hand on to the creature's chest and lifting its head up. "You're gonna be alright, pardner, ah got ya. Don't ya worry, we'll gt ya some help." The farm mare comforted, smiling at the slowly glazing eyes.

Without warning, the creature grabbed hold of Applejack's jacket collar, and pulled her closer. "N-No time… I-I am done. Ship's pilot… Could still be a-alive." The creature strained the last word, before it fell limp in Applejack's arms.

"Pardner? Hey, pardner, ya gotta stay with me here." Applejack tried to get the creature to respond, shaking it a bit, but the creature didn't say another word and remained limp. The others had their own responses to the creature's death, while Applejack simply reached up and tilted her hat towards it. "Alright, then…" She sat its head back down, and quickly stood up, her gaze going straight to the ship.

"AJ, you aren't seriously thinking about going in there, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking between her and the ship.

"And what if ah am?" She asked, walking towards the ship's opened belly.

Twilight quickly got in her way, stopping the taller mare. "Need I remind you that we don't know how stable that ship is, nor what is inside of it?" She looked at the dead creature, before returning to her friend. "And that thing could be lying to you, and lure us into a trap."

Applejack just looked down at her, and crossed both arms over her breast, which seemed to be between a C or D cup. "And need ah remind ya, ah am the Element of Honesty?" She looked back at the recently deceased creature, frowning. "That guy wasn't lyin', their pilot might still be alive." Applejack quickly shook her head, a confident look reappearing on her face. "And a life is a life, pony or not. The Apple Family always helps those in need."

The others looked at one another, Applejack had them there. None of them were ones to leave anypony in danger. Twilight moved out of her way, before she and Rainbow Dash fooled the farm mare into the ship "Rarity? You, Pinkie, and Futtershy; stay out her while we check on the pilot… Warn us if anything comes." Twilight asked, the three nodding as she went in.

The ship's inside didn't look any better, than the outside. The lights were faded, showing that there was barley any power left. Sparks caused them to look up, and see that there were hanging wires. Some of them had been cut, which caused the sparks, and there were copses around them. This lead the three to believe, that the pilot may be the sole survivor of this unfortunate crash… Such information didn't sit very well with them.

"I-Is it bad that, if we find this guy alive, I am starting to feel bad for them?" Rainbo Dash asked, noticing one of the stubby ones in a chair. The controls were blown up, and it had scorch marks all over its front. "Bleh, talk about well done." The daredevil stuck out her tongue, in disgust.

The other two rolled their eyes, at their friend's disregard for the dead. "Show some respect, fer the dead, Rainbow." Applejack scolded, before noticing an open door to the ship's front. "Ah think ah found the cockpit." The other two looked towards the door, and followed her inside.

They were greeted by what looked like the creature who told Applejack about it. The difference being that this one's armor was a light shade of black, with red markings, and the creature's helmet was closed, along with curved. The eyes seemed blue, but were dully lit. Its armor seemed more high tech and designed for some elite warrior. There were even strange objects on both sides of the creature's hips, which looked like the hilts of some strange blade, and a long barreled weapon on its back.

"U-Uh… Pardner? Ya alright?" Applejack asked, looking up at the strange helmet. "Come on, big guy, are ya alive in there?" The farm mare lifted a hand up, and shook the creature's shoulder. The reaction was a pained groan, and said creature leaning a bit more forward. Her eyes went wide. " _H-He's alive!_ " Her mind yelled, Applejack looking to Twilight. 'Twi! We need ta get this guy ta a hospital!"

The alicorn nodded, before she looked at Rainbow Dash. 'Dash, tell the others. I' going t teleport AJ, the creature, an myself; to the Ponyville Hospital… Afterwards, I'll send a message to Princess Celestia to have some guards sent to help watch him."

"On it!" Rainbow Dash sprinted out of the cockpit.

Twilight went to the creature's left side, while Applejack stayed on its right. "Alright, AJ, hold on to his arm, and I'll teleport us right away." She nodded, grabbing hold of the creature's arm. The alicorn's horn lit up, as she grabbed the creature's left arm. Twilight channeled the magic through them, all three gaining a lavender glow. Within seconds, thy vanished in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **My, my, such high expectation of this story, from what love I am receiving…. Were so many of you hoping I would bring out such a thing? To bring you a hero that is so unpredictable? Well then." Places fingertips together, and leans in. "How about you find out a little something about our newest friend, hmmm?" Silver Star suddenly bounces up and boops you right in the nose! Sending you right back into the story. "**_ _Have fun, everypony!~ Daddy says this guy gonna be the best! ~_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

" _Commander!_ " A Sangheili's voice echoed within Aythai'Vadam's mind. " _Don't follow the Demons!_ " The Sangheili Stealth Operative started to shift, uncomfortably, as the memory's voice played throughout his mind. " _It's a trap, why can't you see-AGH!_ " The sound of an energy sword activating cut the Sangheili off, before it roared out in pain.

The yell forced Aythai'Vadam's eyes to snap open and lunge forward… But the chained cuffs around his wrist prevented the Sangheili from going any further than an upright position. He slowly laid back down on to the white sheeted bed, was he in some kind of prison? No, he could feel the bandages around his boy, and hear the beep of a nearby heart monitor. He was in some hospital! A shameful place, for one of Sangheilos' warriors.

When the doorknob clicked, Aythai'Vadam quickly pretended he was still asleep, keeping his eyes barely open. He needed to know where he was, and what was holding him captive here. Most would have broken the chains, and tried to fight their way out of this place… But a Sangheili knows how foolish such a tactic is, along with how short lived it would be. Right now, he needed to collect what information presented itself.

The door slwly opened up, and a human-like creature made her way inside. While her body held human aspects, Aythai'Vadam knew she wasn't due to the long ears, orange coat, short muzzle, blonde tail, and hooves for feet. If anything, she reminded him of those equine creatures that the human's called "horses". She had a strangely large hat resting on top of her long, blonde, hair, but her long ears pushed it up a bit. Her cloths were somewhat simple, to say the least. Her shirt was white, with a brown leather jacket reaching to the top of her hips. The shirt exposed most of her stomach, which told him that it was rather warm out. She wore, what humans called, blue jeans with brown leather chaps over them.

In her arms, was a basket filled with apples, each one a shining red color. They were in good condition, which told Aythai'Vadam that these apples were well taken care of and freshly picked. She sat them down on to a dresser next to is bed, before sitting in a chair off to the Sangehili's right. "Hey there, big guy… Sorry it took me so long ta visit ya today. Doc said yer vitals are stabilizing, after a week since yer crash. Said ya could wake up any day now, figured ya might want somethin' better ta eat, rather than what the hospital might offer ya." She giggled at some joke, that he didn't quite understand. Though, he wondered how she knew the Human Language, something he learned during the years the Covenant warred against the humans. After all, during Recon Operation, you had to know what your foe was saying.

Aythai'Vadam found her rather interesting, to say the least, at the fact that she thought of his appetite and health. Most wouldn't treat such a strange creature o, he half expected these natives to actually kill him… Not tend to is injuries and bring something for the Sangheili to eat.

"My friend, Twilight, keps talking about how she has all these fancy question fer ya, fer when ya finally wake up that is. But Princess Celestia said she'll have ta wait." The female leaned back into her chair, frowning. Aythai'Vadam wondered why this female was frowning now. "Don't know why ah waited so long ta tell ya, this, somethin' just felt like it wasn't right just yet… But mah friends and ah couldn't save the rest of yer crew, ah'm afraid ya were the only survivor." Oh, that's why. "One of'em died in my arms, told us ya were in the ship's cockpit and that ya might still be alive…" She shook her head a bit, smiling up at him. "By the way, ah'm Applejack… You've probably heard me say that several times now."

In all honesty, Aythai'Vadam didn't know her name, until now. "Ms. Applejack, I'm afraid your visiting time is up." A male voice called out, as a white coated male, wearing gold armor, a spear in hand, and had a matching white horn; walked into the room. A warrior, of some sort, from what the Sangheili could tell. "I am sorry."

"But, ah had way more time yesterday… Why the drastic cut in time?" Applejack asked, Aythai'Vadam could hear the confusion in her voice. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Her majesty, Princess Celestia, felt that with his vitals now stabilizing… He could become very dangerous, rather quickly." The warrior didn't know how right he was. "To prevent risks, she required that all visits be shortened and observed."

Aythai'Vadam liked this leader, she was careful and knew a threat when she saw it. "Oh, alright, guess ah don't have much of a choice, do ah?" Applejack asked, the warrior shaking his head, while she placed a hand on to the Sangheili's chest. "Can't wait ta see ya walkin' around, big fella… Always welcomed at Sweet Apple Acres."

Her touch, even the words, felt warm to the Sangheili. He couldn't explain why, but such a feeling felt good to the warrior, while also being familiar. It was like the touch of another Sangheili, the very same words of his people. For a split second, Aythai'Vadam felt like he was back home, on Sangheilios, with a female Sangheili sitting next to him and not this orange female creature.

Then, in the same split second, the feel was gone and so was this "Applejack", as the warrior closed his room's door. Aythi'Vadam looked around, for a moment, noticing that these creatures had removed his body suit. That means he was either naked, with the sheets being the only thing covering him, or they at least left his undergarments on his body. This also meant those creatures had taken his armor and weapons, and that he needed to acquire more. His problem, there was probably more than one guard outside the room, and he highly doubts this "Princess Celestia" underestimated him.

Carefully, the Sangheili broke his cuffs before grabbing hold of the heart monitor, and got out of the bed. The marble floor was cold, it stung his feet a little, and the scent of sterilization filled his nostrils. Rolling the heart monitor with him, only stopping when it creaked to make sure the warriors didn't suspect anything, Aythai'Vadam made his way over to the room's window.

From what he could tell, he village outside was a small rural one. More than likely, a backwater town with some minor defense force, to handle feral animals and petty criminals. A perfect place for him to escape, quietly, without raising much of an alarm and lethal response. The forest, where he knew the Phantom had crashed, was just outside of that village. "Good, just have to find my way out of here and around that village." The Sangheili said, moving back over to the bed and began to think on how it is going to do that.

He had to find a way past those guards, along with not alerting the hospital's medical personnel. Aythai'Vadam reached over to the basket of apples, and grabbed one of the freshly picked fruits. An idea suddenly came to mind, the apple was thick, and heavy, enough to work for his plan. Quickly, the Sangheili hopped back into the bed, and positioned himself like before. Once done, he readied the apple by pulling his arm back… Then, sent said apple through the window!

The moment they heard glass shattering, the two warriors, from outside, quickly bursts into the room, weapons at the ready. The warriors looked around, and Aythai'Vadam noticed that one didn't have a horn like the other, noticing that their captive hadn't moved, and started to search for an intruder. One, with the horn, made his way over o the bed, while the one without a horn walked towards the window. "The creature is still here, asleep, anything on your end, Star Bright?" The warrior, with a horn, asked while kneeling to check under the bed.

'Star Bright', as the warrior called him, checked the shattered window. "Negative…" He said, eyeing how the window was broken, not noticing what transpired behind him. "It's strange, Dawn Fire, from what I can tell? The glass was broken from the inside." The warrior waited for his comrade to respond, but only silence followed. "Dawn Fire?" When he turned around, Star Bright saw his comrade in the bed, hooked up to the heart monitor, knocked out, and the Sangheili missing! "Dawn Fire!"

The warrior rushed over to the bedside, not noticing the Sangheili gripping against the ceiling above him. The very moment a thud sounded behind him, Star Bright froze up. "Honorable, to see to your fellow warrior, Warrior Star Bright." Aythai Vadam said, as the warrior turned around, and now noticed the, nearly naked, seven foot-four tall Sangheili. "But your compassion blinded you, from an obvious threat still within this room."

Star Bright quickly thrusted his spear towards Aythai'Vadam, but the Snagheili moved to the side and used his superior strength to snap the weapon in two. To Aythai'Vadam's surprise, Star Bright attempted to tackle him to the ground, despite being dwarfed by him, but he proved to be far too heavy. The Sangheili responded by slamming his fist into the warrior's back, grabbing the back of his head and throwing Star Bright into the wall.

Getting another surprise, Star Bright quickly recovered and tried to land a few blows against Aythai'Vadam's mid-section. He managed to land one, the armored fist causing the Sangheili a burst of pain, but it wasn't enough. Before the warrior knew it, Aythai'Vadam had ahold of his head again, and slammed Star Bright face first into the ground. Without hesitation, the Sangheili lifted his foot up, and brought it back down on to the warrior's back. "Normally, I would have given you an honorable death, one you rightly deserve, Warrior Star Bright… But I cannot draw too much attention to myself by doing so." Despite the warrior being knocked out, Aythai'Vadam felt like the explanation was needed. Plus, killing these two would be an error in judgement, their comrades would become even more ruthless in their search of him.

The Sangheili's gaze went around the room, the other warrior still passed out, as his eyes found the basket of apples. He placed a hand over his stomach, feeling it rumble a bit. It had been around a week since he last ate, so maybe just one or two won't hurt.

 **-Ponyville Hospital Lobby-**

"But AJ! Ah wanted ta see the alien!" Applebloom complained, crossing both arms over her white and green collared shirt. When her sister said shew as visiting the alien they rescued, the filly hoped she'd be allowed to see it… Not wait in the lobby, until her sister was done.

Applejack sighed, keeping both hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Now, Applebloom, ah said ya could come alog, nothin' about ya seein' the big fella." She noted, shaking her head about the filly's strange curiosity. "Besides, PrincessCelstia has put new resrictions on visitin' him, it seems. The only reason ah can, is because ah helped save him… Which makes the big guy mah responsibility."

"Applejack!" A mare yelled, causing the farm mare to turn around, and see Nurse Redheart practically sprinting toher.

"Nurse Redheart? What's got ya in such a hurry?" She asked, Applebloom staying next to her older sister. "Ya look like Twilight that one time she accidently spilt ink on one of her books."

The nurse mare seemed frantic, her eyes wide in panic. "Applejack, I need you to tell me, did _anything_ seem off about that alien anything at all?" She asked, making the farm mare worried about him.

"Ah noticed his eyes lids were a bit twitchy, but nothin' else." Applejack's eyes became wide, realizing what could have happened and even noticed the Nurse had her basket, which was strangely empty. "Is he alrigh'? His condition didn't get worse, did it? And why are ya carrying mah basket, along with where are the apples that were in it?"

"N-No, Applejack, dear… By what you just told me, he was awake, when you were there!" Nurse Redheart noted, still a bit frantic. "You're lucky to be alive, right now…" She motioned to the basket. "As for this? Well, it seems somepony had a bad case of the munchies, when he woke up… They were all eaten, core and all."

" _The big guy was awake, the whole time?_ " She thought, smiling a bit. "Is he still awake? C-Can ah see'em?"

"I would assume so, since he's gone from his room." The nurse answered, cauing both Applejack and Applebloom to lower their ears. "He knocked out both Royal Guards, hooking one of them up to his heart monitor, hence why we didn't notice at first."

Applejack nodded, looking down at her younger sister. "Applebloom, ya need ta go home, while ah go and get the others." She looked at Nurse Redheart, a serious look on her face. "Maybe she can help track the big guy down, before he gets himself hurt."

The nurse nodded, rushing off to inform a doctor, while Applebloom looked up at her. "Ya sure ya don't need any more help, AJ? Ah mean, the girls and ah can be of some help!"

"No, Applebloom, ya need ta get home." Applejack turned around, and started to leave the hospital. "Ah already have an idea here he's goin', and it's too dangerous fer ya."

Applebloom watched her older sister walk away, scowling a bit because of the 'you're too young' card being played. "We can handle ourselves…" An idea suddenly struck the filly's mind, making her smile. "Ah gotta find the girls!" And, with that, she rushed off.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Twilight was examining one of the strange weapon, that the alien had on him. She eyed its log, smooth, elegantly designed; frame, runnin her hand across it. The alicorn already tested the weapon's weight, herself, and discovered that it was too heavy for an average pony. This told her that the alien's kind were strong, which confirmed some of her other research. But, what confused her about it, were the purple crystal-like spikes near the weapon's scope. Her tests told her that they were some sort of munitions or the alien's weapon.

Twilight added the notes to what information the doctors had sent her, which left the princess with a single conclusion about the alien. Wherever he came from, their world bred his species to be harsh, brutal, and a warrior-like race. "Scale thickness, muscle definition, mandibles filled with razor-sharp teeth, narrowed eyes, overly oxygenated blood…" She read off the notes, shaking her head. "Even the body design points to his people being meant for battle…Just _what_ is he?"

"Trouble, if we don't' find him." Applejack yelled out, as she walked in. "Big guy escaped the hospital, did a number on his guards, according to Nurse Redheart."

Twilight's wings flared open, panic appearing over her face at the new information. "That thing is loose in Ponyville!? Please tell me no pony is hurt, Applejack!"

"Nah, just the Royal Guard's pride, ah think." Applejack sighed, shaking her head. "And ah doubt he's gonna be hangin' around Ponyville, wouldn't make sense."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Applejack? Why wouldn't it make sense?" The princess instantly went back to her notes, pulling page after page bac. "According to what I gathered, a warrior like him would look for a challenge."

Applejack smirked at what Twilight had missed. "Twi, how in Equestria can he do that, without weapons or clothing?" Twilight instantly blushed, not believing she forgot such crucial information. "Plus, the big guy is in unfamiliar territory… Surrounded by the unknown." The farm mare walked over to her friend, and eyed the strange weapon. "What anythin' would really do, right now, would be ta go ta familiar ground."

Twilight's eyes snappd open, realizing what her friend was trying to say. "The ship!" She shouted, looking up at Applejack. "He's going there, torearm and get his berings! But…" Tilight started to think on it. "How are we going to find him? Everfree Forest is huge, and he has a head start on us."

"That will help us find the big guy." Applejack mired towards the weapon, Twilight gaining a grin of her own, after realizing what she meant

"Alright, I'll get a letter to Princess Celestia, inform her of recent events and see if she can help some way." With that, the youngest princess rushed off to find her assistant, and send the letter.

Applejack sighed, looking towards a window facing the Everfree Forest. "Ah hope the big guy doesn't get himself any more hurt than he already is." She shook her head, not believing her luck right now. "Why do ah have the feelin', he's gonna be more trouble ta mah family than he's worth."

 **-CMC Club House-**

"Alrigh'! Ah call this emergency meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders ta order!" Applebloom said, as she tapped a hammer on to the desk, with a smile on her muzzle.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell looked at one another, before they looked at their friend. "What's going on, Applebloom? Did something happen?" Scootaloo asked.

Applebloom nodded, still smiling. "Yep, ah was at the hospital, and heard some news about that alien, that was caught a week ago." At the word 'alien' the other two were hooked. "He's escaped!"

"What!?" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Cool!" Scootaloo chirped.

"What are you talking about, Scootaloo? That thing could be dangerous!" Sweetie Belle noted, somewhat panicking. "He could hurt somepony!"

"That's the thin', Sweetie Belle, the others think we can't do anythin' about it." Applebloom said, still smiling, as the other two looked at her. "Ah propose we go, and recapture this alien. Prove that we can handle ourselves, and do what they can now!"

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Applebloom, my sister said this thing was huge. It dwarfed even your sister, maybe even Big Macintosh."

"Which means it'll be even better, if we catch it before they do." Applebloom walked up next to Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo on the other side. "Think about it, Sweetie Belle. If we catch'em, they can't say we're too young fer anythin'!"

"I don't know about this, Applebloom…" Sweetie Belle said, not feeling very confident about this idea. "What if it's too much for us to handle?"

"Then we lead it ta the others, h'm sure they can handle'em." Applebloom noted.

Scootaloo nodded, smirked. "Yeah! I bet Rainbow Dash is way more than a match for that alien, anyways!"

Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle rolled their eyes, before the white unicorn nodded. "Alright! I'll do it!" She chirped, smiling.

"Great! Let's get us some supplies and catch us an alien!" Applebloom said,holding her hand up.

The other two Crusaders pressed their hands against hers, all shouting. "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Alien Catchers!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Black Knight continued to write in a black and red book, while Silver Star was braided a passed out drunk Shadow2777's hair. "This new Chapter has quite a twist for you all! And by the way? Thanks for all the love." Silver Star waved bye to you all. "**_ _Have fun, everypony! I'm gonna make Mr. Shadow look pretty!_ _ **" She suddenly had a few pieces of make-up float over, the lipstick suddenly opening up. "He's going to kill me for this, but his fault for getting drunk around Silver Star." Black Knight laughed, before shrugging his shoulders. "Who said I don't know how to show my friends a good time?"**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Aythai'Vadam crouched on a rock, overlooking the trail his Phantom had left behind. The destruction was impressive, the Sangheili was honestly surprised that he actually survived. The gods were truly with him, or were they? The thought come across his mind that this was some divine damnation, he was the sole survivor after all. His life was far beyond pure, his sins were bound to come back to haunt him… But this does not explain the betrayal of the Brutes.

It made no sense to him, the tactics were off and they cut the combat power drastically by attacking their ship like that. Plus, there was zero warning before the attack, and no explanation was given to them. The Brute ships just opened fired on them, and began boarding actions. Even the boarders didn't give any explanations to the attack, though they were given retaliation orders rather quickly, or else the entire ship would have been destroyed a lot quicker.

"Maybe the Shipmaster knew something, but didn't have enough time to actually inform us?" Aythai'Vadam thought, rubbing his lower mandibles. When a cold breeze shot a chill down his spine, it reminded the Sangheili what he was doing. "I will save the investigation for later… For now, I need to find that Phantom, and salvage what I can." He hopped off the rock, and slid down into the trail. "I can recover my gear, if those creatures are hiding it within that village, later."

His thoughts went back to the orange creature, who called herself "Applejack". Why did she care so much about him, anyways? Far as she knew, he could have been some hostile invader, which was often the Covenant's case. Yet, she was showing compassion that is completely unheard of, idiotic as some would say. Not to mention, her words and touch felt so… Familiar to him.

Aythai'Vadam came to a halt within the trail, placing a hand on his chest, the very place where Applejack had placed hers. His own touch wasn't the same, and he hadn't felt such a thing before then. The best way he could possibly describe it, was that it felt like a spark within his chest. While her words were honest and true, like he could trust whatever she told him. Exactly how he could trust with any other Sangheili.

This Sangheili quickly shook the thought off, and continued his mission. Aythai'Vadam needed to get his hands on some weapons and armor, before anything. He especially needed to get a body suit on before nightfall. It was decently warm right now, but the temperature was probably going to drop when night comes. While the Sangheili were a resilient race, they were also vulnerable to the cold, like any other.

 **-Not Far, With The CMC-**

The three Crusaders were keeping a sharp eye out for their target. Each one of the fillies had a net in hand, ready to throw it on to their prey. Though, they were getting nervous from being in the dangerous Everfree Forest. After all, the sounds of monstrous creatures groaning filled their ears.

"S-So… D-Do you know what t-the alien looks like, A-Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked, keeping her eyes on what was on their left.

"N-Not personally, no…" Applebloom said, keeping their eyes forward. "O-Only what m-mah sister told me."

"S-Some -h-here." Sweetie Belle added, watching their right.

Scootaloo's ears lowered, when she heard something roar off in the distance. "What d-did she say it looked like?"

"W-Well…" Applebloom began to try and recall what Applejack told her. "AJ said he wore this really high tech armor, which was black and shiny. Underneath it, he had these dark gray scales, almost like spikes but smoother. His body was more muscular than mah brother's but… He was hunched over a bit. He only had four fingers, and his mouth had four opening things… Like a bug."

That description made Scootaloo get a rather funny image of Spike as a bug. "But Rarity s-said that he was ugly, looking like some barbaric monster, who dwarfed a pony and had a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. That the alien looked like something out of her nightmares." That allowed Scootaloo to get the image of some nightmarish creature trying to eat her.

When something broke a branch near her, the orange filly screamed and threw her net at whatever it was… Directly on to the face of a passing manticore! The beast faced her, and let out a ferocious snarl towards the three. "O-Oh, huh, s-sorry about that… Eh-hehehe…" Scootaloo apologized, rubbing the back of her head, while the manticore tore the net off of its face, taking a step forward.

When it roared at them, all three fillies screamed.

- **Somewhere In The Everfree Forest-**

"Are you sure this will work, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked, the group following Twilight. The alicorn was using her magic to create a tracking spell, the alien's weapon being used to do so. "I mean, what if that thing leads us to a hidden army of aliens? All ready to invade Equestria!"

Applejack couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's overactive imagination. "Because, Rainbow, ah doubt an army of aliens would leave one of theirs in danger… Besides, if they were ready ta attack Equestria, I'm sure they woulda done so already." She looked towards Twilight. "Hey, Twi, what does that there tracking spell tell ya about the big fella?"

Twilight held the strange weapon up, incasing it with a lavender aura. "It's not easy to carry this thing, even with magic, Applejack." She said, before concentrating on the tracking spell, the weapon's barrel pointing forward. "He's moving towards the crashed ship, still… He's closing in on it."

"I can't _believe_ we have to return to that awful place." Rarity said, straightening her white dress a bit, being ever so careful not to get any dirt on it. "Bad enough I had to stop the perfecting of a dress for my latest fashion line."

"I know! I can't believe it either!" Pinkie Pie chirped in, bouncing around. "Maybe I can find something fun to play with!"

"No, Pinkie!" The group yelled, as the pink party mare giggling. Though, when they heard three familiar screams, Applejack's eyes went wide, her ears folding back. "Rarity!" She faced the fashionista. "Please tell me ya have a locator spell on Sweetie Belle, and that she's back at yer store!"

"Why, of course, darling. She has far too many chores to do. But, I will check for you." Her horn lit up blue. "Though, I am very sure the girls wouldn't be-?" Her own eyes went wide, as her ears folded back into her purple mane, and screamed the response. "They're in the Everfree Forest!"

Without hesitation, Applejack sprinted past Twilight, grabbing the alien weapon as she went, when the fillies screamed again. "Applejack!" The group yelled, the farm mare rushing in the same direction of the three screams. "There's no way Applejack can take on whatever is after them, we need to go too!" Rainbow Dash said, flying next to Twilight.

"She's not the only one going to the girls." Twilight answered, as the five started to follow their farm friend. "She may have company when she gets there."

 **-WitH Aythai'Vadam, Around the Sametime-**

Aythai'Vadam eyed the crashed Phantom, holding back one of the branches that concealed it from his sight. "There it is. Better get in, and salvage what I-?" He was caught off guard by three young screams, causing him to look around. " _That sounded like children?_ " He thought, before a roar quickly followed the screams. " _And they're in danger!_ "

The Sangheili looked towards the crashed Phantom, then towards where the screams came from. His training dictated that he rearms himself, and send out a distress beacon. However, the Sangheili part of him demanded that he go and save the children from what threatened them, that they are a priority. Aythai'Vadam kept looking back and forth, trying to figure out what he will do.

When the three screamed again, Aythai'Vadam snarled and cursed in Sangheili. "Label. Me. For. A. FOOL!" He snapped, and sprinted off towards the screams. The Sangheili knew that he'll regret leaving without grabbing at least a plasma pistol, but time was of the essence… And those children were running out of that.

 **-With The CMC-**

The manticore had the fillies cornered at a cliff, the three dropping their nets and huddled together at the edge. The beast took a step forward, its mouth drooling with saliva. "W-What are we going t-to do, Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked, staying on her friend's left.

"A-Ah don't know." She admitted, staring up at the towering beast. "N-Never h-had to deal w-with a manticore before… Ah haven't ever seen one, either!"

Sweetie Belle stayed on Applebloom's right, and behind her friend. "I t-told this was a bad idea." She, nervously, said.

"Ah know that now." Applebloom replied, before the manticore lunged towards them!

This startled the three, causing them to lose their footing and start to fall off the cliff's edge! Applebloom three her hand out, and tried to grab hold of something, but she couldn't get a grip on anything. Though, as they left the rocky edge even more, the farm filly suddenly felt something, big, snag on to her hand tightly. The moment she felt it, Applebloom instantly grabbed Scootaloo, who grabbed Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry, girls! Ah got ya!" She shouted, looking down at her two best friends. "And ah ain't lettin' go!"

The other two smiled up at her, but quickly lost it and were awe-struck. "U-Uh… Applebloom? M-Maybe you should l-look at w-what has a hold of you, instead!" Scootaloo stuttered, barely able to believe. Applebloom raised an eyebrow, confused, before she looked up… Gaining an awe-struck look of her own.

Right there, one hand holding on to the ledge while the other had a hold of hers, was the alien! He had both feet against the rock, like the alien had slid over the edge so he could grab them. Both eyes were locked on to her own, his four mandibles closed. "T-The a-alien!" Applebloom shouted.

"Hang on, little ones!" Aythai'Vadam yelled, only using his two lower mandibles to speak. When they nodded, the Sangheili started to swing back and forth, until he was able to throw all three back over the edge and on to solid ground. This allowed him to fly up, and land between the manticore and the fillies. Aythai'Vadam took a combat stance, showing that he was willing to fight. The manticore attempted to intimidate him, by roaring, but the Sangheili responded by opening all four of his mandibles and roared back. "If you want them, then you will have to face me first!"

The manticore stepped back, surprised to get such a response, while the fillies thought it was the coolest thing, ever. With a snarl, the manticore charged towards the Sangheili, and the returned the charge with his own. But he didn't give the beast what it expected.

Aythai'Vadam slid on to his left hand, and threw up a foot right up into the manticore's muzzle! The beast roared in pain, but the Sangheili didn't let it recover. He gave its jaw another kick, before slamming his fists into it. While it was dazed, Aythai'Vadam spun around and gave the side of the beast's a powerful kick! Sending the manticore sliding off to the side.

"So cool!" The three fillies cheered, as the Sangheili held one fist out more than the other, while he lowered his stance more. "Get that overgrown varmint, Mr. Alien!" Applebloom shouted.

"Kick his butt, big guy!" Scootaloo chirped, throwing both arms up into the air.

Sweetie Belle kept bouncing, happy to see that somepony was there to protect them from the manticore. "Be careful, Mr. Alien!"

Aythai'Vadam didn't respond to the fillies cheering him on, he was actually tuning them out. His attention was fully on the beast that he was fighting, as it stood back up. From what the Sangheili could tell, his attacks were harming it but also pissing it off even more. It would be a worthy prey to hunt, on Sangheilios, but he could not focus on such things, not right now… He was protecting three children, and this thing was proving to be too resistant for hand to hand combat.

The beast suddenly went for the three fillies, causing Aythai'Vadam to try and intercept it. When it reeled up, to bring its paws down on to them, the Sangheili got between them and clamped his hands down on both paws. The manticore's strength caused his feet to dig into the ground, but he held out.

"What I would give… For a weapon… Right about… Now." He groaned, every muscle within the Sangheili's body flexing under the pressure. Aythai'Vadam could feel his feet dig deeper into the dirt, a knee suddenly falling down to the ground. The Sangheili completely forgetting, he's still recovering from a recent crash. His body wasn't at a hundred percent yet, so he's at a disadvantage in strength. "You three need to… Get out of here, _now_!"

"What about you, Mr. Alien?" Applebloom asked, the three watching him trying to hold the manticore back.

"I will be fine, you three need to leave!" He ordered, the Sangheili's left arm starting to fail. "Better this thing kills me, rather than you three!"

The manticore slowly raised its barbed tail up, the three fillies becoming wide eyed. "Look out, Mr. Alien!" They shouted, as Aythai'Vadam saw the possibly venom tipped weapon. He mentally swore in Sangheili, his own eyes wide, as the tail went for him.

"Get away from them, ya overgrown varmint!" A familiar voice yelled, before the four saw Applejack jump in, slamming Aythai'Vadam's weapon into the manticore's barbed tai! Causing it to be knocked to the side.

Her sudden attack caused the manticore to pull its push back some, enough for Aythai'Vadam to swing up and slam his foot right into the beast's face! When it backed away, to recover, Aythai'Vadam held his hand out to Applejack. "Applejack! Needle Rifle, now!"

The farm mare looked at him, surprised he remembered her name and blushed a bit that he might have heard everything she has been saying, eyeing the Sangheili then to the weapon… Before she finally nodded to him. "Comin' right at ya, pardner!" With that, she threw the strange weapon to him.

Aythai'Vadam caught the needle rifle, placing his hand into the pistol grip and on to the barrel grip. The needle rifle started to gain a purple glow, the crystals extending out more, as it was activated. He instantly pointed it at the manticore, his eye looking down the weapon's scope. "Eat needles, ugly." He pulled the rifle's trigger, and fired in controlled two round bursts.

The mantcore was struck four times, before it ran away, but barely escaped that fifth, devetating, needle which would have detonated the others. This caused Applejack to smirk, nodding a bit, seeing the beast retreat from them, and saw her friends running towards them. "Gotta say, pardner. Ah was worried ya were gonna get yerself hurt. Good ta know ya can-?"

The farm mare was cut off, when the needle rifle was pointed at her and Aythai'Vadam started to back away from the oncoming group. "Move, and I will shoot."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Black Knight wrote in the black and red book, shadow2777 still passed out drunk with his face having white powder make up and lipstick on him. Though, another figure stood nearby him. "**_ So, this story is getting interesting… I will report such success to the Imperium. _ **" Silver Star pops up in the Inquisitor's over compensating hat, wearing a miniature one of her own, and saluted you. "Listen, Halo, I could care less what anyone thinks, sanctioned or not. I write the way I want to write… Just ask them, they love it." He thumbs towards you. "Now, if you don't mind? I have work to do, not to mention… I have to restore Shadow's character 'Bane'." Motions to a figure within some capsule, frozen and healing. "Dumbass let him get buried alive in some little roleplaying game." Silver Star jumps towards you, and gives you a big hug. "**_ _Enjoy, everypony! Things are getting good!_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

The other mares instantly stopped, the moment they saw Aythai'Vadam point his weapon at Applejack. They could tell, by the look in his eye, the Sangheili will not hesitate to shoot any of them dead. Even when they moved, slightly, he aimed the needle rifle right at them while backing up. Though, his gaze went straight back to Applejack, the moment she, carefully, held both hands up. "Whoa, easy now, sugarcube…" The farm mare resorted to sound friendly, not wanting to seem hostile. "Ain't nobody gonna harm ya."

Aythai'Vadam didn't lower his weapon, he felt like her word could be trusted, but the cyan mare kept making him wary. Her slender frame reminded him of the Kig'Yar, those Jackals being extremely fast. That means she probably _could_ disarm him, if the Sangheili lowered his guard for a single second. "I would like to trust you, but I wasn't born yesterday." He told her.

"What are we waiting for? We out number him, we can easily take him." Rainbow Dash said, placing her hoof forward.

However, she quickly pulled it back when a purple needle stabbed the ground in front of her hoof. The daredevil quickly noticing Aythai'Vadam now pointing his weapon at her. Twilight placed her hand on to Rainbow Dash's shoulder, making the daredevil look at her. "Even with magic, and your speed, he'll still beat us. According to my research, his species was bred for war. He is prepared to do what we cannot, at any cost to himself… His body structure even says he can take quite a beating."

Aythai'Vadam could tell, the lavender one, with a horn and a pair of wings, was the smartest one of their group. Probably their leader, so he will have to take her out in case things get bad for him. He slowly returned his gaze to Applejack, the farm mare remaining exactly where she was before. "Your friend is a smart one, not to try and engage me right now." He complimented, as Applejack snickered.

"That's our Twi, though… he does tend ta over think things from time to time. Gets her in a bit of trouble, but she always has us ta give her a helpin' hand." Applejack noted, making Twilight blush a bit, before the farm mare gave a concerned look. "Now, ah know ya ain't bad. Ya wouldn't of have saved mah sister and her two friends there, from that varmint… Takes quite the courage ta stand up to a hungry manticore, for three fillies ya don't even know."

He raised an eyebrow, not lowering the needle rifle for even a second. "The Sangheili are a Warriorborne people, but we are not without honor." Aythai'Vadam informed, slowly taking a step back. "My people cherish children. If one is in danger, no matter where they are from or who they are, they'll soon find themselves within a Sangheili's protection."

Applejack smirked, she respected such selfless attitude towards the young. "Yer people sound like the noble sort. Ya do'em proud, fer what ya did not too long ago." She complimented, slowly taking step closer to him, but stopped when he tensed up. "Now we know what yer people are called… But what is yer name, sugarcube? Ya already know mine."

Aythai'Vadam couldn't explain it, but something was actually driving him to be honest with her and not lie. He could also sense himself trying to calm down, like her voice is actually soothing him. "I am Aythai'Vadam, of Clan Vadam… Stealth Leader to a Stealth Operation Squad, within the Covenant Empire." Unfortunately, his natural adrenaline was wearing down, and the Sangheili felt the sharp pain within his left arm.

Applejack saw him flinch, realizing that Aythai'Vadam was injured. "Aythai, yer hurt… Let us calm down a bit, and allow me ta-!?"

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash yelled, as she slammed into the Sangheili at full speed! Neither of the two noticed that the daredevil was slowly getting closer, carefully, while the two of them talked. Unlike his fight at the hospital, the cyan mare had enough force to knock him over, and lose his weapon in the tumbling. "Not gonna let ya harm my friends, invader!"

Both of them rolled off to the side, while the needle rifle bounced away. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, as the others quickly rushed over to separate them. The princess quickly grabbing hold of the cyan mare, wihile Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy; tried to hold Aythai'Vadam down. "Do you know how stupid that was!? Applejack almost had him calmed down enough to not be a threat!"

Rainbow Dash got out of her hold. "Yeah, but he's hurt, and that means we can easily take him on!" She said, motioning how the other three were holding him down. "See? They're actually-?"

Their eyes widen, as Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie; were sent flying past them and right against nearby trees. Both mares looked up, as an angry Aythai'Vadam stared down at them, their ears folding back. When he raised a fist up, they both prepared for a powerful blow… But Applejack pushed past them, and tackled the Sangheili, with all she had, before he could do such a thing. This caused the two of them to roll away from the others, trying to pin the other to the ground.

Applejack was able to win the dominate position, seeing how one of Aythai'Vadam's arms was injured. However, she couldn't pin the uninjured arm, and he quickly grabbed her by the throat! The mare scratched at his scaled hand, but his grip was too strong and she could barely breathe. "Applejack!" The eight, which included the spectating fillies, screamed.

Before they could make a move, Aythai'Vadam pressed he farm mare against his chest, and tightened his grip for a split second. "Another move, and I snap her neck!" HE ordered, Applejack's sudden choking stopping the five mares completely. The Sangheili kept his eyes on the mares, while he moved towards the needle rifle. Applejack barely watched, as Aythai'Vadam leaned over and regained his weapon.

When he picked it up, she shook her head while he aimed it towards her friends. "Y-Ya need t-ta stop, s-sugarcube." She managed to say, as the Sangheili looked down at his hostage. "Ah ain't ever been a-a liar… D-Don't make me one! Ah k-know yer not bad."

Aythai'Vadam looked into her pleading, emerald, eyes. He could practically hear them crying out, for him to stop what he was doing. For once, the stealth warrior actually questioned his actions, realizing there was no honor in what he was doing right now. When she saw his eyes soften, Applejack managed to smile while the Sangheili started to lower his weapon.

But Rainbow Dash took his actions the wrong way, saving her friend from the alien invader being the only thing on her mind. Aythai'Vadam caught her actions, seeing he cyan mare flying straight for him, and wasn't going to be hit by her again. Applejack screamed for him to stop, everything going into slow motion, as the Sangheili lifted his needle rifle up.

" **Enough!** " A female voice boomed, causing them to stop dead in their tracks, as a golden and solar burst of energy exploded over their heads! All those present were forced to shield their eyes, Aythai'Vadam using his needle rifle to shield his and Applejack's, as the energy expanded outwards and a regal figure appeared at its very center. Once it dimmed enough, but still kept the figure concealed, the group looked up. " **Warrior… Release fair Applejack, immediately.** "

The display of pure power, the likes that Aythai'Vadam has only seen from holy relics, dumbfounded him. Carefully, the Sangheili released Applejack, who took a deep breath of air, and fell to his knees. "C-Could it be?" He muttered, lower mandibles slack.

"Thank you, Warrior." The voice wasn't booming anymore, it sounded more motherly but still had a commanding tone in it. "Please, let hostilities end there." The figure slowly descended to the ground, allowing herself to be revealed to them all.

The group, even Aytahi'Vadam, gasped as the pure white wings expanded out from the light first. Then came the abnormally long, white, horn going down to a flowing mane of green, blue, and pink. When her pure white coat was revealed golden glow around her, with the golden royal regalia; the Sangheili's eyes widen in disbelief. Even her iconic sun cutie mark was stiched into her white robes, with golden threads. When her violet eyes went down to him, Aythai'Vadam acted like any Sangheili would…

Kicking his left leg up, and slamming his right fist into the ground, Aythai'Vadam lowered his head in a respective manner. "I-I am not worthy to be in the presence of you, almighty goddess… Though, your presence humbles this unworthy mortal. To see one of the Great Ones before me, now, greatly honors me and my ancestors, and I can die with honor at any time." The being raised an eyebrow, smirking at his words.

Deciding that she can use his reaction, to her advantage, the pure white alicorn walked up to the Sangehili. She now stood in front of him, Aythai'Vadam lowered his head even further. "Tell me, Warrior, what is your name?" She asked.

"Aythai'Vadam, of Clan Vadam, Goddess." He quickly answered.

The pure white alicorn nodded, glancing at the kneeling mares and fillies, then to Applejack, and back to the Sangheili. "Tell me, Aythai'Vadam, of Clan Vadam… Why do you attack my beloved subjects and faithful student?" She simply asked.

His eyes widen, before Aythai'Vadam looked up at the divine being. "T-Those are your children, Goddess?" The Sangheili asked, as she gave him a sagely nod. Instantly, Aytahi'Vadam placed his hands, knees, and forehead; on to the ground. "Please, Goddess! What might this unworthy sinner do to earn your divine forgiveness and mercy!?"

She nodded to him, while giving a motherly smile and placing a hand on both sides of his face. "There is, Aythai'Vadam. But, what I ask, may come hard for you."

Aythai'Vadam gave a nod, her hands remaining on his face. "Name it, Goddess, and it will be done."

"I ask that you defend Equestria, protecting my beloved subjects, in pentence for your transgressions… Until I release you or you are slain." She offered, still holding her smile and regale look, the glow about her body holding.

Aythai'Vadam placed a fist over his heart, giving her a respective bow of his head. "Upon the Honor of my Clan and Ancestors… I, Aythai'Vadam, swear myself to your judgement and service!"

"And I…" She suddenly stepped away, releasing him, and the glow disappearing from her body. "Princess Celestia, accept your service." The alicorn had a sly grin on her face, while the Sangheili had a dumbfounded "huh?" look on his own. Celestia looking down at Applejack. "Are you alright, Applejack?"

The farm mare nodded, not believing the underhanded, yet clever, trick she just witnessed. "Y-Yes, Princess… Just a bit bruised up, but ah'll live."

Celestia gave a nod, walking over to the other mares and three fillies. "How about all of you? Everypony alright? No pony is hurt, are they?" The mares shook their heads, as she looked to the fillies. "And you three? That manticore didn't hurt you, did it?"

The three shook their heads. "N-no, Princess." Applebloom spoke up, the other two nodding with her response, as they were somewhat awed by being in the presence of Equestria's oldest princess. "The alien saved us, before the manticore coudla hurt us."

Celestia nodded, smiling at what she told her. "Yes, you were quite lucky to have him protect you from such an awful creature." She looked back at the, still, dumbfounded Sangheili, with a smile. "In fact, all of Equestria will benefit from having Aythai'Vadam's protection now."

That snapped the Sangheili out of his strange trance, and stand up with a snarl. " _You_! You dare have the gall to trick a Warrior of Sangheilios!?" Aythai'Vadam stood up and started to stride towards Celestia, anger in his thunderous steps. "You _dare_ to trick me into giving you my loyalty!?"

Applejack quickly got in his way, holding both hands up. "Whoa, there, Aythai!" Her words actually stopped the Sangheili, both of her hands pressing against his scaled chest. Feeling his tense muscles made her blush, he was more defined than any stallion she's ever known. The two of them starred into the other's eyes, her emerald ones locked on to his oranges ones, and vice versa.

The connection broke, when Celestia spoke up. "I did no such thing." She walked up to the two of them, the Sangheili growling while Applejack kept him back. "Thank you Applejack… Now, I never once said that I was one of your deities. You assumed this, and not once asked for my name."

"Why, then, did you not stop me, hm?" Aythai'Vadam growled, looking down at Celestia while Applejack continued to press against his body and keep him away from the eldest Princess. "Why did you allow me to make such an oath?"

Celestia looked up at the Sangheili, her face having a passive smile on it. "I did not stop you, because Eqeustria _needs_ a warrior, like you. One who has he honor you had just displayed." She kept her gaze on his face. "I am not blind to the dangers that threaten my subjects, those who would use evil's power to subjugate them and bend my beloved subjects to their will… I need a sword, one who will show no mercy to those that will do Equestria great harm." She nodded to him. "Equestria needs you. I need you." Celestia suddenly motioned to the mares and fillies around them. " _They_ need you… Will a Warrior of Sangheilios forsake his honor, and abandon those who need him?"

Aythai'Vadam had to admit, Celestia knew how to be rather convincing to those around her. "A Sangheili _never_ go back on their word." He growled, shaking his head, while Applejack stayed between them. "I am at your command, _Princess_."

Celestia gave a nod, turning around. "Good, you will be needing your armor, along with the rest of your weapons." She walked over to the mares. "He will also be needing a place to stay… Any volunteers?" But none of them spoke up or said a word. "No pony?" Celestia tiltd her head, surprised that none of them actually took up such a chance, especially her ever curious faithful student.

"Ah'll take'em in." A sly smirk appeared on Celestia's face, as she turned to look at Applejack. "Ah've already told'em, many times before, he's welcomed at Sweet Apple Acres. Not ta mention, ah was the one who convinced the others ta help me rescue him, so he's mah responsibility." She looked up at the Sangheiili, and smiled at him while slightly tipping her hat… Aytahi'Vadam nodding to her, respecting the mare's answer.

"Ah, thank you very much, Applejack." Celestia smiled at her, nodding, before she looked back up at Aythai'Vadam. "Now, is there anything else you will be needing? Besides your armor and weapons, of course."

Aythai'Vadam looked at the white alicorn, before he gave a nod. "Yes, I need t get the Phantom, the ship I crashed in, to this Sweet Apple Acres. I can use it as a base of operations, along with a recharge station for any equipment, armor, or weapons, I manage to scavenge."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, the moment he mentioned scavenging things that belonged to his people. "Question, did you come from that really big ship, which was destroyed a week ago?"

Aythai'Vadam nodded. "Yes, I was… Why?"

"Then I have some grand news for you, along with a lovely gift!" Celestia gave a rather excited smile. "My Royal Guard Scouts report that a large portion of that ship crash landed in the Ghastly Gorge nearby. I had the area secured and quarantined, until we had more information. The place is rather dangerous, for ponies… Not for Sangheili."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Black Knight simply waves as he kept his back to you, while motioning to the tied up, along with gagged, Halow40kInquisitor and shadow2777. "They talk too much." Silver Star waves at you, as well, while bouncing on top them. "**_ _Daddy said the next part is interesting!_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 **-Friendship Castle, The Next Day-**

Aythai'Vadam stood at the center of a dark room, in his full body suit, with a single light shining down on him. Twilight walked forward, standing before the Sangheili with a scroll in hand, but she didn't have a very confident look on her face. "Aythai-Vadam, of Clan Vadam and Warrior of Sangheilios… Do you swear to protect Equestria, and its people, from all threats? Both foreign and domestic?"

"I swear." Aythai'Vadam answered, as Twilight's horn started to glow with a lavender aura. The pieces of his lower armor floated over and began to attach to the Snagheili's body.

Twilight waited until the last piece had attached itself to Aythai'Vadam, and continued. "Do you swear to uphold our laws, and punish those who break them? But stand ready to defend the innocent, above all else?"

"I swear." The pieces of his torso and arm armor floated over. It attached around his body, clamping down and becoming tightly sealed. It felt good to have his armor back on, feeling the protective plates tightening down and the shield starting to shimmer about his body, feeling like a juggernaut again.

Twilight nodded once more, reaching the last part of this oath. "Do you swear to hold faith to the Princesses of Equestria, and act as their sword against evil… Even if they are the evil that threatens Equestria?"

"By Clan and Ancestors, I swear." Aythai'Vadam lowered his head, as both the Sangheili's weapons and helmet floated over. The two hilts attached to his hips, while the needle rifle clamped on to his back. The black stealth helmet slowly slid on to his head, eyes remaining dull, as his armor's protective shielding activated all around the warrior's body, and then vanished from sight.

"Then by the Elements of Harmony, rise up, Aythai'Vadam… Sword of Equestria. Your duty calls, and your charges wait." Twilight announced.

The helmet's eyes suddenly lit up with a bright blue glow, and Aythai'Vadam drew the needle rifle into a presenting position. "I stand ready, Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am Equestria's Sword, name this Kingdom's foes and I shall destroy them."

The lights came on, as he other Elements began to applaud at the display they witnessed. All except Rainbow Dash, who kept both arms crossed and an accusing glare on the Sangheili. "Well, with that there fancy ceremony done, ya ready ta get yer ship ta Sweet Apple Acres, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, walking up to Aythai'Vadam.

"Yes, it would make things a lot easier for what I am able to scavenge… Not to mention, I prefer to have a Base of Operation, before we conduct salvage operations on the cruiser." Aythai'Vadam answered, facing the farm mare.

"Surprised you were so willing to wait a day, and went along with doing the oath and salvaging of your ship today." Twilight noted, walking up to them.

Aythai'Vadam nodded to her. "During my service, in the Covenant Empire, I learned that patience is a requirement." The Sangheili turned around, and walked towards the castle exit, with Applejack right behind him. "You must wait, and allow opportunities to come to you."

Rainbow Dash scowled at him, she didn't like the way he said that. Instantly, the daredevil followed them out, the others raising their eyebrows. "I'm going to help move his ship… They will need all the help they can get, in order to get that big hunk of junk all the way to Sweet Apple Acres." The others looked at one another, as Rainbow Dash left, and quickly followed suit.

 **-Phantom Crash Site, An Hour Later-**

Several members of the Royal Guard, and a few volunteers from Ponyville, were tightening harnesses around themselves and each other. Each one was attached to a rope tied somewhere on the fallen Phantom… The only reason why they haven't started pulling it yet, was because the ship's owner was holding a silent burial of his crew. The bodies had been removed and buried in Ponyville shortly after the crash, trying to respect the dead, so he couldn't really get a proper ceremony. In respect to his own beliefs, they waited for the Sangheili to finish his silent prayer, the warrior believing their spirits remained where they had died and needed to be informed that it is time to move on.

Those from Ponyville did not really understand why he was doing this. However, those within the Royal Guard had an understanding and mare sure things remained silent. After all, it takes a warrior to understand another, and the death of those within one's unit was never easy.

Once done, Aythai'Vadam nodded to Applejack before he walked towards the Phantom's troop hold. "Alright, everypony! We're about ta get started here, so get into position ta move this puppy!" The group nodded, as specific ponies got into specific positions around the downed Phantom. The earth ponies prepared to pull the transport towards Ponyville, the unicorns getting on the other side so that they could push it, while the pegasi hovered above them in order to give the Phantom more leverage to move. Applejack gave a nod, as she went inside of the Phantom, after their Sangheili friend. She found him in the transport's cockpit, pressing key on the Phantom's computer. "Whatcha doin' there, sugarcube."

The Sangheili had his helmet off, the piece of armor sitting on the computer next to him, and kept most of his attention on what was being displayed. "Trying to get the Phantom's hover system back online. I know you believe they can pull it on their own, but the hovering ability within this transport will make moving the Phantom a lot easier." He explained, bypassing a red display on the screen.

"Why do ah got a feelin' there's a but in that?" She asked, walking up next to him, and tried to read what was on the screen.

"You're clever… The Phantom's personal plasma core is intact, it is what powers all the systems here, ad doesn't have any engineering issues. But..." He pressed a key, and a red display started o flash in front of him. "I can't seem to get the hover system online."

"Think there may be a crossed wire somewhere?" Applejack asked, looking up at the Sangheili. "Somethin' that needs fixin'?"

Aythai'Vadam gave a light sigh, leaning back into the pilot's chair. "If that is the case, then getting the Phantom's hover systems online is not an option for us. The only way to access them, manually, is underneath the Phantom itself." He started to tap his lower mandibles, pondering what he could do. "Maybe…"

Applejack watched the Sangheili lean back forward, and press key after key. "What is it? What did ya figure out, sugarcube?"

"Your thought gave me an idea." Aythai'Vadam stated, watching the keys he pressed, and the green displays appearing. "If the hover systems are cut off from the primary source of power within the Phantom… Then, hopefully, I can reroute all of its functions to the emergency power core, which is on a completely different grid. This would give us enough time to reach your home, before it shuts off." Both eyes were on the keys and computer, as green displays started to appear. When the entire screen became green, the Phantom started to shake and hum. "Done."

That caused the farm mare to smirk atwhat she saw. "Seems ya just made our work a lot easier." She punched his shoulder, causing the Sanghili to give her a confused look. "Careful not ta overdo that, at the farm… Ah'm a mare who enjoys a good day of hard work."

This caused Aythai'Vadam to chuckle a bit, shaking his head, while placing the stealth helmet back on. "Didn't say the thing would be easy to move… You will get your heard day's work." With that, he left the Phantom's cockpit.

Applejack smirked even more. "Well, don't you know how ta show a mare a good time?" She giggled, before following suit.

 **-Outside, Almost out of the Everfree Forest-**

All those moving the Phantom were giving it all they had, straining with every second they either pulled or pushed. Though, Aythai'Vadam had perched himself on top of the transport itself, his helmeted gaze staring down the needle rifle's scope. He knew that those pulling, or pushing, the Phantom were vulnerable to attack, and needed defending from possible threats within the forest. That was his current job, to provide overwatch and cover while they moved the Phantom. So far, nothing came to attack them, but the Sangheili was not dropping his guard for a second.

Though, not all the ponies present understood what exactly the Sangheili was doing. Rainbow Dash flew down next to Applejack, who was helping pull the Phantom. "Why is he not helping put this hunk of junk?" She looked back at Aythai'Vadam, who was canning the woodline. "I mean, that invader could at least lend a hand to move what belongs to him."

"Will ya stop, Rainbow!?" Applejack snapped, still pulling with the others. "Aythai ain't a threat ta us, ah can assure ya of that. He was tellin' the truth when he was talkin' ta the princess, and when he made that there oath at Twi's castle... Plus, he is helpin'. He got that thing's hover systems back online, ta help move it, along with pullin' what he calls 'overwatch'."

Rainbow Dash was shocked, wide eyed, at the fact that her best friend actually snapped at her. "W-Well, what is overwatch? Doubt its anything very helpful-?" Right before she could finish, the needle rifle suddenly fired and sent one of its purple crystals right over them… Right into the head of a Timberwolf, who was about to snap its jaws down on to Rainbow Dash. Four more slammed into it, each one making it back away, before they detonated and caused its whole body to explode into splinters.

"It means, he's guardin' us while we move his ship." Applejack nonchalantly said, with a smirk, while Rainbow Dash held a dumbfounded look.

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

The Phantom was placed next to the Apple Family's house, making the crashed ship look like another building on the farm. While the Elements thanked all those who helped, and said everything was done, Aythai'Vadam worked on the Phantom's inside. After all, he had a lot of work to do, and couldn't waste a second, in order for this "Bae of Operation" to be fully functional for their upcoming mission.

The transport was, as expected, a complete _wreck_ , and will require a lot of repairs. However, right now, Aythai'Vadam decided that getting a Communication Array operational was a sound first step. After that would come getting a recharge station up, in case he salvaged any energy weapons and plasma cores. The Sangheili gave a heavy sigh, looking at the Tool Kit he found, stashed away in the cockpit. "Always count on a Grunt, to pack emergency equipment and back up equipment."

The thought made him chuckle a bit while pulling out a plasma cutter, remembering the Unggoys of his squad. Despite their kind being easily startled, along with having low morale, there were those that even Sangheili respected. Most of the time, they were placed in Special Opeation Squads. Two for every Sangheili in the Squad. In his squad, there were four Sangheili and eight Unggoys, he didn't count towards getting more Unggoys because he was the leader of their squad. Aythai'Vadam respected the Unggoy, especially when the ones in his squad said, or did, something funny… Such as stash extra snacks for a mission.

One instance, involving an Unggoy getting the idea to lure out a squad of human soldiers by pretending he was one of their leaders… Wearing a human helmet. The memory made him give a soft chuckle, not noticing the orange mare walking in. "Now, what's got ya in such a less serious mood, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, causing the Sangheili to look back at her.

"AN old memory, from a mission I was on a few years back… Avert your eyes." Aytai'Vadam suggested, turning back to the contraption he was working on, while Applejack pulled the stenson hat down and covered her eyes. The plasma cutter started to weld two pieces of metal together. "How did things go outside?" The helmet shielded his eyes, while also allowing the Sangheili to work.

"Everypony was happy ta be done, even thank them on yer behalf." Applejack hkept the stenson pulled down, not having the protection the Sangheili did. "The girls also went on home… Rarity complainin' about the sweat she done worked up."

"The cyan one doesn't trust me, nor like me." Aythai'Vadam simply said, welding two other pieces together. "She makes it too obvious."

Applejack smirked, stifling back a laugh at how fast he picked up on it. "Who, Rainbow Dash? Yah, she can be a bit thick headed, when it comes to strange things… But just you wait, that hot head will warm up ta ya sooner or later… You'll see, sugarcube."

Aythai'Vadam suddenlys topped welding, and looked back at her. "Why do you call me that? What does 'sugarcube' mean?" He asked, honestly curious about the word.

Appejack giggled a bit, pulling her hat back and on to the top of her head again. "A term of affection, pardner. Ah use it ta help everypony feel more comfortable around me, and ta feel friendlier." Aythai Vadam thought about it, for a few moments, before he nodded and lowered the plasma cutter's power, starting to work on the wires of the machine. Applejack walked up to him, and peaked over the Sangheili's shoulder. "Whatcha workin' on there, pardner?"

"Getting a communication array up and running." When he heard the mare gasp, the Sangheili chuckled. "Don't worry, it is a short range one. Unless a ship is in low orbit, I won't be able to transmit anything out into space... Not enough equipment, or power, for that." Aythai'Vadam explained, reconnecting some wires. "This thing is meant to keep me, and whoever else goes with, in contact with those staying here."

The mare let out a sigh of relief, smiling at the Sangheili. "Ah assume, then, yer watchin' out fer those who go with ya ta that crashed ship in the Ghastly Gorge?"

He gave a nod. "To quote a certain female I know… They are 'mah responsibility, and I have a duty ta take care of'em'." Aythai'Vadam joked, making Applejack giggle a bit. "But, it is more for those who stay here." He corrected, earning a raised brow from Applejack. "There is no telling if there are any more survivors within the crash site, and if the ones who attacked us are the ones that survived…"

"Word will need ta get ta the Princesses." Applejack finished, for him, as he gave confirming nod. "How much longer until ya get it runnin', Aythai?"

The moment she asked, the array's lights suddenly began to flash and the machine started to hum. "I just did." Aytahi'Vadam answered, shutting off his plasma cutter. "My helmet's communication systems should link up with it, which means we should-?"

A button started to flash red, and beep, which caught their attention. Applejack looked up at Aythai'Vadam. "Ah thought ya said ya couldn't communicate with anythin' outside of orbit."

"I can't." He simply stated, pressing the button. "This is a repeating, mass, message designed to go to anything on the Covenant net. More than likely, from a flagship or a relay station nearby." The entire communication array lit up, as a large hologram of some Sangheili, whose armor was highly decorated ad designed with some ceremonial look, stood before them. This caused Aytahi'Vadam to give an awe struck look behind his helmet. "I-It can't be…"

When the mare noticed the Sangheili's reaction to the appearance, the warrior stepping back, she started to panic a little. "S-Sugarcube… Who is that?" Applejack managed to ask.

"Its… The Arbiter, considered to be the supreme commander of the Covenant's military forces, who only answers to the High Prophets." Aythai'Vadam informed, before going down to one knee. This message was obviously an order, and he will receive it accordingly. Applejack, feeling like she should show the obvious leader of his people respect, followed suit.

"Hear me now, Sons of Sangheilios and who hear my voice!" The Arbiter started, holding his hand forward. "We have been betrayed! The Prophets have ordered the deaths of our leaders, spilling their blood on to the soil of holy ground, and use the savage Brutes to enact this treachery!" Those words caused both Aythai'Vadam and Applejack to look up at the hologram, in shock. "They have forsaken our people's faithful service and loyalty, thrown aside such devotion that our people have given them, for heretical and murderous intentions! All the faith we have given to their words; all the blood we have shed in the cause that was their Great Journey! All a lie, to cover up the very genocide that they plan to commit!"

"Unbelievable… H-How can this be?" Aythai'Vadam muttered, his helmeted gaze locked on the hologram. Everything he's lived for, everything he's done, everything both he and his men sacrificed… All of it was for _nothing_!

Applejack looked between the hologram, and the Sangheili next to her. She could sense the hurt that was within him, the pain he was suddenly feeling, and all the anger that started to build up. Carefully, she placed a hand on to his armored shoulder. "Aythai… Ah'm so sorry-?"

The mare was suddenly cut off, when the Arbiter activated his energy sword and held it up. "Rise up, Sons of Sangheilios! Rise up, all those who the Prophets have oppressed! The Arbiter calls to you, take up arms and fight against those who have betrayed us! Take your vengeance, and spill the blood of those who have betrayed us!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Aythai'Vadam just stared at where the hologram had stood, even after the message ended and the Arbiter disappeared. Everything he, and his squad, had done… All the honor he brought to both Clan and Ancestors… Every bit of it, had been destroyed by the Arbiter's words. "I can't believe this, everything I have lived for… It was all a lie? A means for the Prophets to cast aside, when the time came?" The Sangheili fell to both knees, and looked down at his hands. "It was all, for nothing…"

Applejack kept her hand on Aythai'Vadam's shoulder, eyeing him. The farm mare could still sense every bit of pain within him, the rage that slowly built up. She had an idea of how he felt, but honestly could never feel _exactly_ the same way. The Sangheili had just been told, by one he obviously respected above all others, that his service was all for nothing. Every last bit of devotion he's given to this "Covenant Empire", was for nothing but a pure lie.

Whoever these "Prophets" were, they just earned this mare's ire. To lie to one pony is bad enough, but to an entire race, ad try to kill them all afterwards? No way their like will be welcomed at any of the Apple Family's Farms. That, she will happily promise to whomever is listening.

Applejack lifted her other hand up, turning to face the Sangheili fully, and placed it on to the center of is chest. "Aythai?" When he moved his head, slightly, towards her, she smiled. "Don't ya be worryin' yerself about this, right now… Remember, we still have work ta do, and if ya need somepony ta talk ta later about all this?" She gave a nod to him. "Ah' always up fer a chat, even during work, fer a friend who needs somepony."

Aythai'Vadam slowly looked back at the communication array, staying silent for a few more moments. "Work… Yes, there is much to do." With that, the Sangheili got up and walked over to another machine, away from Applejack. "Looks like your princess will be receiving the weapon she wished for."

"W-What do ya mean, sugarcube?" She asked.

Aythai'Vadam looked back at her, slightly turning so that he could. "I cannot leave this world, and so I cannot vent my rage or avenge my brothers." He turned back around, opening the machine's control panel. "So, I will take my anger out on Equestria's foes. Now…" He reactivated the plasma cutter. "Bets leave me, to finish the work at hand. We'll need a lot of this operational, before setting off on the Salvage Operation… Tomorrow."

 **-Later That Night-**

Applejack slowly walked into the Phantom's troop hold, a red wool blanket in her arms. Aythai'Vadam never came back to the house, and wasn't in the room they made for him. That told the mare he was still working in the ship, and it was really cold tonight. While his body suit and armor looked like it could keep him warm, she was still a bit concerned about him. Especially after how he was acting, after receiving that message.

When she peaked her head in, the mare saw who se was looking for, and smiled a bit. Aythai'Vadam was leaning against one of the machines, fast asleep and with the plasma cutter still in hand. "Big guy must have fallen asleep, while he was workin'." Applejack whispered, walking up to the sleeping Sangheili, and unfolded the blanket. "Overworkin' yerself, to help coop… Ah can understand that, sugarcube."

Carefully, Applejack placed the blanket over Aytahi'Vadam's larger body. They had large blankets, in case her and Applebloom were both on the couch, or for Big Macintosh to use. While some of the Sangheili was still visible, the blanket covered most of his body. With a nod, the mare turned around and started to leave, when she heard a whispered "Thanks" come from him.

This caused her to turn around, thinking she may have accidently work him up. However, she noticed that the Sangheili was still asleep. "Anytime, Aythai." She said, with a smile, before walking out and back towards the house.

 **-Next Morning-**

The Elements, and Spike, gathered around Aythai'Vadam and his communication array. The Snagheili was pressing away at certain keys, his helmet off and plugged into the array, with three devices plugged into it. "Alright, as you six already know, we're pulling a salvage operation today." He started, pressing a few keys, the devices lighting up while they were connected to his helmet. "According to your princess, she has the area secured and that there have been no reports of any activity within the wreckage." He unplugged the helmet and three devices. "Despite this, I will be going in with three volunteers, while the other three remain here. Yes, little one, you cannot go. This is because we need your direction connection to the Princess here." Spike was about to complain about him only referring about the mares going, but his response made him remain quiet.

"Well, ah'll be one who'll be goin' with ya, pardner." Applejack spoke up, walking up to the Sangheili, and took the device when he offered it to her. "Yer still mah responsibility." She smirked.

Aythai'Vadam nodded, slightly smirking. "These three devices are comm-links, which are linked to my helmet and the communication array. This keeps all eight of us in contact with one another." He held up another device, showing a red button. "See anything alive in there, or something dangerous, press this button and I will move to your position."

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared next to Aytahi'Vadam, with a comm-link already in her ear. "Ooooh! It makes my ear all buzzy!"

Aythai'Vadam raised an eyebrow, having to do a second take on her appearance, confused at how she was able to do this so fast. Shaking his head, the Sangheili continued. "I cannot tell you how dangerous this operation can be." He looked around, noticing the mares were all giving him their attention, even more now. "Especially if a Brute somehow survived all this, and remained undetected."

Twilight spoke up, an inquisitive look on her face. "What is a Brute, exactly?"

This Sangheili reached back, pressing a few more keys on the communication array. A hologram of some gorilla like creature, wielding a bladed weapon, appeared on it. "That thing looks so barbaric _and_ disgusting!" Rarity said, placing a hand over her mouth. "I bet they don't even _bathe_ , just from how it looks."

"You would be correct. These are some of the more savage creatures within the Covenant." He looked at them, a serious look in the Sangheili's eyes. "They were even known to eat those they have killed." The mares suddenly went pale, at the new information, while Aythai'Vadam turned the hologram off. "They are what makes this mission dangerous, besides the possibility that the structure of the ship being highly unstable."

"And if any of yer crew survived? How do we prevent them from getting' the wrong idea about us bein' there?" Applejack asked, the others nodding at the question.

"Hopefully, I will be around you, in case such an encounter occurs." Aytahi'Vadam answered, placing a hand on to his lower mandibles. "But, if we are separated and you run into one of them… Then tell them you are with me, give them access to our comm system to prove it, by pressing the purple button." He motioned to the comm-link, and to a small purple button. "That will allow them on our frequency."

"Alright then!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, flying up and taking the last comm-link. "How about we et to it! Enough with this hanging about, and talk of danger." She placed the comm-link into her ear, Applejack doing the same, Aythai'Vadam putting his helmet on.

Aythai'Vadam gave a nod, as he pressed something on the side of his helmet. "Agreed." The three comm-links suddenly came online, and they could hear the Sangheili within that one ear. "Let us venture into the grave of my crew, and see what we can find."

 **-Ghastly Gorge, Overlooking the Crash Site-**

While Aythai'Vadam surveyed the crash site, the three mares met with the Royal Guard Officer in charge. While he wasn't over there, their comm-links allowed the Sangheili to listen in on their reports. Far as things seem to be, there have been no signs of life within the wreckage. However, the fact that the assault carrier had not gone through a core meltdown yet, told him differently. This information leads the Sangheili to believe _someone_ in there was still alive, and knew how to make proper repairs to Covenant Equipment.

"Hopefully it is a Huragok, an Engineer would be most useful to the operation… If not?" He spoke to himself, before gripping the needle rifle more. "I can live with doing my own repairs."

"Hey, Aythai!" Applejack, called over, the three walking towards him, catching his attention. "The lieutenant said we're all good ta go! Now…" The farm mare looked down the edge, seeing how far off a drop it was. "How are all four of us gonna get down there?"

"Yeah, I can only take one pony at a time… And I doubt I can carry you." Rainbow Dash stated, eyeing the Sangheili's much larger frame.

Aythai'Vadam attached the needle rifle on to his back. "Rainbow Dash, take Pinkie Pie, I'll take Applejack." He, practically, ordered while walking up to the farm mare.

"Whoa, wait, what are ya-… HEY!" Without warning, the Sangheili picked Applejack up and leapt off the edge. The mare actually started to scream, after they went over the ledge, clamping down on the Sangheili's large body.

This freed up Aythai'Vadam's hands, and allowed the Sangheili to scale the rocky wall. HE jumped from stone grip to stone grip, trying to keep both grip and footing. Applejack kept both eyes closed, and pressing her body tightly against his armored body. Though, neither really paid attention to _how_ she held on to him… Her arms around the Sangheili's neck, and her legs tightly around his hips.

'Hang on!" Aythai'Vadam yelled, his muscles starting to tense up, and his gaze looking behind himself.

Applejack's hold got tighter, as her eyes refused to open. "W-What do ya think ah'm doin'!" She yelled out, before the Sangheili suddenly launched himself off the rocky wall, causing the mare to scream even more. Though, Aythai'Vadam suddenly clamped down on to a protruding piece of the ship's broken haul, and then vault towards the inside of a torn open breaching within the haul itself.

Carefully, Aythai'Vadam helped Applejack down on to the metal floor, his eyes scanning for any threats that could be there. But, when the mare suddenly struck the side of his helmet with one heck of a punch, the Sangheili crashed against the metal wall. "Gah! What was that for!?" He roared, stepping back towards the mare.

"Warn a mare, when yer about ta sling her over yer shoulder and go off the side of a cliff!" She yelled, placing both hands on her hips, giving him a angered glare, and stepped towards the Sangheili.

Somehow, her display actually made him step back, holding both hands up defensively. "Well… Guess I have to agree, about the fact that I should have told you about what I was planning on doing… Though, my decision was rushed." Aythai'Vadam answered, Applejack raising an eyebrow. "Someone is alive in here, and kept the carrier from self-destructing… Kept it from rupturing after it had crashed here."

That caused Applejack's jaw to drop, and go wide eyed. "B-But, the lieutenant said nothin' has exited the wreckage, since they've been here." She noted, as the Sangheili walked over to a Brute's corpse, kneeling next to it and began to search for any surviving weapons. "Don't they, ya know, need ta eat or somethin'?"

"This ship had enough supplies to sustain an invasion force for their initial attack and several months until the rest of our army arrives. Shall I tell you how easy it would be, just to access said supplies?" Aythai'Vadam informed, Applejack realizing his point, as he suddenly pulled up a Spiker Pistol and loaded it. "Here, take this." The Sangheili walked over, and offered the mare said pistol.

Applejack took it, noticing the brutish weapon had decent weight to it, but she could wield it. "Ah'm guessin' this if fer if ah run inta less friendly survivors?"

Aythai'Vadam gave a nod, and pointed to the dead Brute's head. "They don't have much armor protecting their heads, so aim there… Once the others get here, I'll arm them too." He went back to the corpse, trying to see what else he could possibly find. "Which reminds me." The Sangheili reached up, and pressed a button on his helmet. "Dash, can you and Pie hear us alright?"

"Of course we can, ya freaking lunatic! Is AJ alright!?" The daredevil yelled back, making the two wince at how loud she was in their ears. "We already heard everything you just said, where did the two of you even go?"

Aythai'Vadam sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Applejack is safe and unharmed, and I'm alright too." He looked around, searching for a deck number, but couldn't find one anywhere. "Wer'e already inside the carrier, I think deck seven." He grabbed two more Spiker Pistols, and walked towards the opening within the ship's haul. "I'll be standing in a hole within the ship, I have weapons for the two of you."

A rainbow streak became visible within the sky, before it made a sudden turn towards them. "I see ya! Pinkie and me are heading towards you now."

This caused the Sangheili to nod, before activating his comm-link again. "Princess Sparkle, can you read us, back at the Phantom?"

"Loud, and clear, Aythai'Vadam." She responded.

"Acknowledged. Once Dash and Pie link up with Applejack and myself, we will begin Salvage Operations." Aythai'Vadam nodded again, before he had a thought. "And Princess? Just use the call sign 'Sword', when trying to contact me. Quicker to say."

"Understood, call us if something comes up, 'Sword'." Twilight agreed. "Good luck out there, and stay safe."

The statement made Aythai'Vadam grin a bit, this was starting to feel like another OP. "Acknowledged, Princess. Don't worry, I will get them back home, safely. Sword, out." He released the comm-link, as Rainbow Dash flew in with Pinkie Pie, allowing the Sangheili to hand them their Spiker Pistols.

Though, Applejack walked up next to him. "Um… Sugarcube, why did ya tell Twi about the possible survivor within here?" She asked.

Aythai'Vadam looked down at her and nodded. "Because I don't know if they are still alive, or a threat. I rather not inform he Princess until I know for sure about them." He answered, before lookingat the two in front of him. "Alright, I already went over this with Applejack, and Rainbow Dash said you two heard the instructions." They nodded, as he returned it. "Good, remember. Aim for their heads. Their bodies are too bulky, and will absorb the blow." They three mares nodded, checking their weapons and allowing Aythai'Vadam show them how to use the Spikers.

Once they were familiar with the weapon, and had an understanding of how to us it, the three nodded and readied their pistols. "Alright, sugarcube… Where do we go from here?" Applejack asked.

"That's simple, Applejack." Aythai'Vadam activated his helmet's search light. "We salvage what we can, save who we find, and kill what Brutes that had survived." He drew his needle rifle, shouldering it, and started clearing the corridor… The three mares right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The Sangheili tactically moved down the corridor, clearing hallways and bodies down their way. Aythai'Vadam had to be extra alert, and keep a close eye on his visor's heads up display. This is due to the three mares behind him, their comm-links allowing them to show up as friendlies on his motion sensor. It was a good thing he was able to uplink them to his helmet, it kept watching them a lot easier.

" _The wanted to come on the operation, might as well give them a taste of what it is like to be part of it._ " Aythai'Vadam thought, before using his left hand to point at an upcoming corridor. "Applejack, clear that corridor on our left. Dash, the one on our right. I will cover you both." He ordered, halting and taking a better watch position.

"Wait, why do we have to? Isn't that what you're here for?" Rainbow Dash whispered, looking around the dimly lit corridor.

"Because they are adjacent corridors, and there is only one of me. If I clear it, I'll be exposing my back to a possible enemy in the other corridor." Aythai'Vadam glanced towards Rainbow Dash, before returning his attention forward. "Plus, would you prefer me pointing my weapon down an empty, or closed off, corridor or where we will most likely take contact?"

Rainbow Dash thought about it, as Applejack giggled a bit and moved towards the left corridor. "Just do it, Rainbow. He's the expert." She said, pressing her back against the wall and waited for the pegasi to get into position.

" _Still doesn't mean we should trust him being behind us…_ " Rainbow Dash thought, while she moved into position, as well.

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared underneath Aythai'Vadam, giving him a wide grin. "What should I do, Ay Ay!?" She chirped.

The Sangheili jerked his head down, surprised by the pink mare's sudden appearance. "Uh… You keep covering our six. We may have come that way, but we still clear the rest of that corridor." Aythai'Vadam instructed.

Pinkie Pie gave him a salute. "Aye-Aye, Ay Ay!" With that, she slinked back, and started to pretend she was some Royal Guard Commando.

"Ready?" Aythai'Vadam asked, taking a knee for better aim control, as they both nodded. His eyes became more focused on the scope, and what appeared in it. "Go!"

The lights on their Spikers came on, and both mares turned the corners with their weapons ready. Applejack's corridor seemed clear, except for the exposed wires and two Unggoy corpses… But she turned around, when the sounds of a Spiker firing echoed all around the corridor.

When Rainbow Dash turned her corner, she came face to face with a dead Brute. The mare panicked, and quickly opened fired on to the corpse! She filled it with seven spikes, as she fell back, and Aythai'Vadam rushing over to cover her. When he didn't shoot at it, the daredevil lowerd her weapon. "D-Did I get it?" She asked.

Aythai'Vadam eyed the Brute, the scent of week old rot filing his nostrils. "No, he died in either the crash, or moments before… God reaction time, though." He noted, going back to covering their front.

"Sweet Celestia, those things are much uglier in real life." Rainbow Dash said, as Applejack went to check on her. "Sorry for the startle, everypony." She reached to a pile of scrap, to help brace herself. "Could have sworn he was-?" Rainbow Dash cut herself off, when Aythai'Vadam grabbed her wrist. "Hey, what gives!?"

He pulled her away from the scrap pile, and carefully moved the side pieces from it. "That's what 'gives'." Aythai'Vadam revealed a trip mine hidden beneath the pile. "The moment you put weight on that mine, it would have gone off."

The group looked at one another, hocked that he saw it before they did, and then back at the Sangheili. "Now, why would yer people lay trap? And how did it survive the crash."

"It wasn't placed prior to the crash." Aythai'Vadam answered, as he eyed the mine and how it was placed. "This thing couldn't have been placed here for very long." He looked at how the mine only had three days' worth of dust built up on to it. "This confirms my suspicions."

"What do you mean, big guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Aythai'Vadam didn't answer, he simply turned his comm-link on. "Princess, this is Sword, respond."

"Princess here, go head Sword, anything new?" Twilight asked.

"Seems I was right; we may have a possible hostile within the wreckage." He replied, eyeing the mine, ever so carefully. "We just came across a trip mine, that can't be more than three days old."

"What are you planning on doing about this, Sword? Doesn't this pose a problem to your salvage operation?" Twilight asked, the Sangheli pressing another button on his helmet.

When he pressed the button, the eyes of his helmet turned dark blue. His visor's heads up display started to outline everything he was seeing in blue lines. Slowly, green dots started to glow over certain points of the corridor. Aythai'Vadam grinned, his display started to show him every active Covenant Mines within the corridor. "Negative, Princess… Not a problem at all. Sword, out."

 **-Deeper Inside the Wreckage-**

Aythai'Vadam found this new obstacle in their way much harder, these mines were everywhere. Some corridors were filled with an assortment of minor traps, that weren't lethal, while quite a few were rigged to explode with one wrong step. Though, the pattern was familiar to Aythai'Vadam but he couldn't figure out why… But, he hated that he now realized what was going on right now, by how the traps were placed.

The Sangheili suddenly stopped, looking down three possible corridors they could take. "What's wrong, pardner? More traps?" Applejack asked, looking at the three paths.

"Yes, and there is only one possible way to really o. A path completely devoid of traps… Single problem." He said, staring at the center corridor, intently.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, keeping her Spiker at the ready. "Then let's go already! Doubt that problem is a real issue." She blurted out, but the Sangheili shook his head.

"No, we're being lured into an even bigger trap." Aythai'Vadam noted, making the three mares go wide eyed. "The easy route would be to take the center corridor, but I know for a fact that it'll lead us straight into a kill box for some turret placement… The one to our right is lined with nonlethal traps, to deter you from going that way." His gaze wen to the left, becoming serious. "But the left corridor is lined with high explosives, and extremely lethal traps… Which means that it'll lead you straight where they don't want you to go."

"So… What are we gonna do, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, looking at the three corridors.

" _We_ aren't doing anything, Applejack." Aythai'Vadam corrected, placing the needle rifle on to his back. "All three ways are far too dangerous for you three, so you're going to wait here, until I get back… Or for me to order you three to escape without me."

H started to walk towards the corridor, but stopped when Applejack grabbed hi hand. "Whoa now, sugarcube! Ain't no way in Equestria are ya gonna do that alone! Nor am ah gonna let ya!" She argued, glaring up at the Sangheili. "Ah said ya wer mah responsibility, and ah promised ta keep an eye on ya!" When Applejack blushed, realizing how what she said sounded, she shook her head. "And y-ya gave yer word ta the princess, that you'll protect Equestria. Can't do that, if this varmint gets ya in one of his traps!"

Ayhai'Vadam looked down at her, his helmet catching the mare's flushed face, but was oblivious by what it meant. "Do not worry, Applejack… They will not stand a chance against me." He simply said, the mare releasing his large hand. "I have an interesting surprise, that they won't expect."

"Oh yeah? And what might _that_ be?" Rainbow Dash asked, not trusting what he was saying. "What do you have, that makes you better than any other pony for these traps?"

Aytha'Vadam looked towards her. "To put it simply, Dash?" He asked, facing the center corridor, and started walking. "They won't see me coming."

Their jaws dropped, as the Sangheili's body started to shift and become transparent. Seconds later, Aythai'Vadam disappeared, completely, from sight! Applejack shook the surprise off first, smirking. "That's one impressive surprise."

"Oh yeah." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both said.

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

"It has been a good while, since Aythai'Vadam last checked in with us…" Twilight said, tapping the array's edge. "Maybe we should try contacting him? It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Darling, I am sure he has a perfectly good reason, I mean… He did say there were signs of a survivor." Rarity said, filing her fingernails. "Figuring out whether they are on his side or not, takes time."

Fluttershy nervously looked around, tapping her fingers. "M-Maybe they're b-busy? T-They do have a-a- lot of w-work t-to do?" She, meekly, noted for the group.

Spike ran up into the Phantom. "Twilight! Message from Princess Celestia!" He shouted, earning a nod from the young princess. "She said that she thanks for the new information, and will send extra Royal Guards to help guard the wreckage's perimeter… She hopes that Aythai'Vadam is able to resolve the situation and get everypony back safely."

"Thank you Spike." Twilight said, with a smile, before she started thinking. "Maybe I should try the others." Twilight turned to the communication array, and turned the machine on. "AJ? Rainbow? Pinkie? Can any of you hear me?"

It took a few moments, but they got a response. "Yeah, we're here. Something up, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash spoke up, Twilight giving a sigh of relief.

"Just wanting an update. You girls alright? I can't seem to get Sword on his comm-link, is he alright?" She asked, happy that her friends are alright.

"Yeah, we're alright, Twilight… And how should we know how that lunatic is doing?" Rainbow Dash sounded irritated for some reason, confusing the others.

"What Rainbow meant, Twi, is that Sword went ta go take on whoever set these traps, alone." Applejack cut in, the three looking at one another. "Twi, ah don't like this… No pony shoulder be handlin' somethin', like this, on their own."

"Then why not follow him, AJ?" Twilight asked, confused, feeling like she's missing something here. "Shouldn't be that difficult.

It took a few moments for one of them to answer. "Well, Twi… We don't we don't have the gear, he does. Ta see them nasty traps." Applejack replied, which made sense to Twilight. "Plus, apparently, Sword had been keepin' a secret from us… He had an impressive trick up his sleeve, just to keep who ever this is from trippin' there traps early."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, looking at the other two mares, who were also confused. "What do you mean, AJ? What has he been hiding?" She asked, trying to think of what they could be talking about. "I checked out both hi weapons and armor, only those hilt things remain a mystery to me."

"He can turn invisible! It was so cool!" Pinkie Pie chirped in, making Twilight back away for a few seconds. "Ay Ay was standing right in front of us, one seconds… Then, the next? Poof! Gone, vanished!"

"He… Turned… Invisible?" Twilight asked, the others confirming her question. "Seems like there is still much to learn about his people's technology… Any chance there is some way to communicate with him?"

"Sorry, Twi… We can't him, usin' these here comm-links. Either he isn't responidin' to us, or there is somethin' preventin' us from getting' through." Applejack replied, making Twilight sigh. "Only way ta communicate, right now, is ta find him and-… Hey! Pinkie, where are ya going!?"

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, AY AY!" Pinkie Pie yelled, confusing those within the Phantom.

"Pinkie! That's not even the right way! He went down the center corridor, not the right!" Rainbow Dash said, this time, causing the three mares to become concerned for their three friends.

 **-With Aythai'Vadam-**

The Sangheili moved through the corridor, avoiding the traps left to lure in any who saw them. He kept the cloaking system on, making sure whoever this was… Didn't see him coming, and allowed Aythai'Vadam to sneak up on them instead. It was also a good thing that he had the others stay behind, some of the obstacles, here, would have been difficult for them to get around.

Leaping over one of the obstacles, the cloaked Aythai'Vadam noticed a defensive placement dead ahead of his current position. A plasma turret sitting in the perfect position to slaughter anyone that got caught within its sights. Looking around, the Sangheili could already see that some fell for this trap, both corpses of Brutes and Jackals laying all around the kill box.

Aythai'Vadam still kept his cloak up, while he knelt down. He looked through the needle rifle's scope, noticing that no one was manning the plasma turret. " _Where are you? I left more than enough clues that someone was approaching your position… So, where are you now, trapper?_ " He thought.

Deciding that getting behind the defensive placement was his current course of action, the Sangheili quickly went forward. He had to admit, judging by the obvious kill count, whoever this was…. They were good at defensive opperatins-… Then it hit him, like a Mlek'golo. Aythai'Vadam knew of only one creature aboard their ship, who could have placed such a perfect defense. To lay traps and lure their unsuspecting foes right into an inescapable kill box.

His eyes narrowed, and Aytahi'Vadam sprinted forward! The Sangheili didn't slow down, his cloak disabling, as he rushed the defenses. Something drew this specific defender away from his post, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Only a chance to blow something, or someone, up could do such a thing. When he vaulted over the turret's barricade, the corridor echoed with Aythai'Vadam's voice. "Flipyap! You psychotic Grunt! Don't you _dare_ harm those three, or I'll rip your limbs clean off!"

 **-A Little Ways Ahead-**

The powerful voice caused a Heavy Unggoy to stand straight up. The demolition expert had been watching three strange creatures from the ship's monitoring systems. He had been watching them, ever since they tripped his Leg'Golo Dung Trap, which the blue one was now covered in. The Unggoy looked up at the Huragok, floating above him. "Hey, Easy to Adjust, did you hear someone yell my name?"

The Huragok floated here for a moment, its teal head looking around the isolated room. It looked back at his stubby, green armored, friend and whistled at him. The Unggoy turned to face him, tilting his masked head, while the Huragok flexed his tendrils.

"An Elite? Here? You must be malfunctioning, Easy to Adjust… Your scans said they were all dead, none survived the crash." The Unggoy said, fully facing the Huragok, as a certain figure walked up behind him. "Besides, those three creatures need to be-?" The Huragok started to flex its tendrils, in a panicked motion. "What? What do you mean I should turn around and look, before I finish that statement?"

"I think he's talking about me, Flipyap." Aythai'Vadam said, startling the Unggoy!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Flipyap ran all around the room, Aythai'Vadam had scared the daylights out of the Unggoy. Though, it seemed like Easy to Adjust found his terrified antics rather humorous. The Huragok made happy chimes and whistles, watching his Unggoy friend run all over the place, hovering up and down with his tendrils held up. Bu, it was rather obvious that Aythai'Vadam found it rather annoying, his helmeted gaze following the green armored Unggoy.

"Ghost! Ghost! T-There's a ghost aboard the ship, Easy!" Flipyap ylled, as he ran around the room.

Aytthai'Vadam gave a sigh of pure annoyance, and simply waited. When the Unggoy got close enough, the Sangheili stuck his arm out and grabbed Flipyap by his throat. "I am not a ghost, as you can see, Flipyap." The Unggoy let out a hacking noise, acknowledging the Sangheili's hold on him. Slowly, Aythai'Vadam raised Flipyap up until he was eye level with his helmet. "And those creatures, you two have been watching? They are with me."

At that, he released the Unggoy, dropping him to the ground. Flipyap took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain his normal breathing, as Easy to Adjust placed a tendril on his friend's shoulder and whistled. "A great help you were, Easy… You could have done something." Flipyap said, as the Huragok whistled and held u a flexed tendril. "Your sensor could have picked up anything, or could have been malfunctioning! We haven't seen a Sangheili since before the crash!"

"Good to know that." Aythai'Vadam said, walking up to the two of them. "Which reminds me, how did the two of you survive the crash?"

"Well, Boss uh…" Flipyap drew the word out, not knowing his name.

"Aythai'Vadam" He corrected.

"Well, Boss AV, we were fighting those Brutes and Kig'Yar, who boarded our ship." Flipyap motioned to himself and Easy to Adjust. "Easy was trying to keep our section from blowing up, while I opened up a whole can of whoop ass with that plasma turret outside… When the whole ship started to shake." The Unggoy started to get nervous, as Aythai'Vadam crossed his arms. "Easy said we were going to crash, and to hold on to something…"

Aythai'Vadam suddenly held his hand up, topping the Unggoy's story. "You got stuck in some vent, and the tightness kept you from flying all over the place." He then motioned to the Huragok. "Easy here then came along, and pulled you out of it, am I correct?"

"H-How did you-?" Aythai'Vadam thumbed towards a vent, which was bent back into an Unggoy's body shape. "Oh, that's how…" Easy to Adjust made happy whistling sounds, excited that someone was acknowledging him for doing something good. "Well, you know how we survived… But, what about you? How did you survive, Boss?"

"I was in a Phantom, that escaped before one of the hangers blew up. It crashed on to this planet, and I was the only one to survive. The locals found me, and treated my injures." Aythai'Vadam answered, choosing to go with the shortened version. "After recent events, I now find myself honor bound to the Kingdom we are currently in."

Flipyap and Easy to Adjust looked at him, to each other, and then back to the Sangheili. "You're now sworn to those creatures?" Aythai'Vadam gave a nod, the Unggoy giving a shrug. "Eh, bet they are a lot better than the Covenant. Though, what are you going to do, when they come to rescue us?"

Aythai'Vadam froze, realizing that these two may not be aware of what had happened, nor the message from the Arbiter. "Flipyap, Easy, there is no more Covenant." He informed.

The Unggoy and Huragok looked at one another, before the Unggoy started to laugh. "What are you talking about, Boss? Of course the Covenant is still around! Did you hit your head, or something?"

Aythai'Vadam shook his head. "I managed to get a communication array up and working, and ended up receiving a mass message from the Arbiter. The Prophets have betrayed the Sangheili, and any who stood with us… Using the Brutes to carry out this betrayal." He looked at the Huragok. "I highly doubt you are oblivious to this, much as you can interface with the ship."

Easy to Adjust lowered his head, confirming that the Sangheili was right, and flexed his tendrils. Flipyap suddenly threw both of his hands up into the air. "Are you serious!? They are doing that, even forcing good Grunts to fight one another!?" He asked, the Huragok flexing one tendril. "Well then! Those stinky, stupid, arrogant; Prophets can consider this my official resignation! **I QUIT!** "

"Good to hear, now we can go meet some of your new employers." Aythai'Vadam said, as he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, new employers!?" Flipyap yelled, trying to keep pace with the Sangheili, Easy to Adjust hovering behind them. "Why should I work for these creatures! Just because you are honor bound to them, doesn't mean me and Easy have to be."

Aythai'Vadam stopped and looked down at him. "Would you prefer to stay here, until you run out of supplies and then try to traverse a hostile environment? That's if you get pass the Royal Guard securing the area around this ship, who have orders to attack anything that comes out of here?" He asked, the Unggoy not responding to his question. "I didn't think so."

 **-Elsewhere Within the Ship-**

"Darnit, now where in Equestria did Pinkie Pie run off ta?" Applejack groaned, as she and Rainbow Dash walked down the dimly lit corridor. "She wasn't that far ahead of us."

The daredevil was pulling the strange slime off of her coat, and hair. "We'll find her, but right now? I'd like to try and get this crud off of me, and kick the butt of whoever placed that trap." She pulled some of the green slime off. "When we find them."

"Already done." Ayhai'Vadam's voice called out, from behind the two mares. When they turned around, Applejack and Rainbow Dash saw the Sangheli walking up with two others, one hovering. "I found them, and both are crewmembers of this ship." He looked down at the stubby one, wearing a green mask. "And they are willing to help Equestria, right?"

Flipyap crossed his arms, looking away. "From what you have told us? These Equestrians are a lot better, to work for, than the Covenant." Easy to Adjust floated over to them, making happy chimes and whistles one of his tendrils to Applejack. "Huh… Easy to Adjust likes you."

The happy Huragok made the farm mare smile, as she took the tendril. "Well, howdy there, pardner. Pleasure ta meet ya, Easy ta Adjust." Applejack looked to the Unggoy. "And what's yer name, sugarcube?"

"Flipyap, Unggoy demolitions and defensive arsenal expert… A 'Heavy Grunt', for short." He explained, before looking at Rainbow Das. When she pulled off some of the slime, from her coat, he lost it. The Unggoy fell backwards, laughing uncontrollably. "I-I can't believe you s-set that trap off!" The Unggoy managed to say between laughs.

Rainbow Dash turned red, she was steamed at Flipyap's reaction. "What is this crap, anyways, ya runt!? I can't get it out of my fur!" When she said 'crap', the Unggoy went into further laughter.

Easy to Adjust hid behind Applejack, showing that Rainbow Dash's fury had cared him a bit. The farm mare reached up, and gently stroked the Huragok's head, while Aythai'Vadam walked up to the daredevil. "There's a wash station around the next corner. According to Flipyap, Easy disabled the taps… So, you're cleared."

"This little guy? How can he do such a thing?" Applejack asked, as the Huragok rubbed his head against her cheek. "Well, aren't ya the sweet one?"

"Huragoks, or simply known as 'Engineers', are kind, gentle, creatures…" Aythai'Vadam noted, as he walked over and Rainbow Das went to the wash station. "To answer your question? Engineers are, essentially, biological super computers that can interface with any computer they touch." The two watched Easy to Adjust floated around them. "Easy to Adjust, or 'Easy', here seems to be the one responsible for keeping the assault carrier from self-destructing."

"Well, aren't ya the smart one?" Applejack said, scratching under the Huragok's chin, while Easy to Adjust made happy chiming. "What was on Rainbow's coat, to cause Flipyap there ta laugh so hard?" She motioned to the, still laughing, Unggoy.

AYthai'Vadam let out a sigh, making sure Rainbow Dash wasn't listening in. "Whatever you do, do not give her the answer. She will become hysterical and may do something she'll regret." Applejack nodded, as he leaned in to whisper the answer. "Lek'Golo dung, they are a worm-like race, and form giant warriors we call 'Hunters'." The moment she got the answer, it took every ounce of strength Applejack had _not_ to go into a hysterical laugh of her own.

"Y-Ya mean ta tell me… Rainbow has been." Applejack tried to ask, but she kept nearly laughing.

Aythai'Vadam gave a nod, smiling a bit behind his helmet. "It seems Flipyap is rather resourceful, in trap making." The Unggoy gave the three of them a thumbs up, during his laughing fit.

 **-Outside, Sometime Later-**

The group, after Rainbow Dash had a thorough bath, had gathered all they could carry. Now, the five walked out of the ship from one of the lower breaches in the haul, so that they could meet up with the Royal Guard Officers. "Any idea where Pinkie Pie could have gone?" Rainbow Dash asked, carrying a Covenant Carbine and a concussion rifle, looking at the group.

Easy to Adjust flexed his tendrils, as the Unggoy looked up at his floating friend. "According to Easy, he detects your friend quickly approaching our position… Though, he detects something else." Flipyap said, readjusting a large machine on his shoulder, it was draped by some sort of cloth from the ship. His masked eyes were locked on to the five approaching Royal Guards. "Two of those gold boys _aren't_ who they appear to be."

"What do ya mean, Flip?" Applejack asked, carrying two Plasma Repeaters, along with a Mauler and two Spikers tied to her belt. "That doesn't make any sense."

"In other words, two of those guys do not fit the biological scans he has done, using your bodies as a way to determine medical data." Flipyap answered, as the two groups stopped in front of each other.

"In simple terms…" Aythai'Vadam suddenly dropped the Plasma cannon and beam rifle he had been carrying, then drew his needle rifle. "Two of those guards are infiltrators." The Royal Guards stepped back, as the Sangheili pointed his weapon at them. "None of you move, that's an order! According to our Engineer, two of you are infiltrators. So, this can go the easy way, or the hard way… Either you reveal yourselves, or the Engineer begins scanning each of you!"

Before Aythai'Vadam could say another word, the lieutenant and sergeant suddenly turned tail and ran! Their bodies were suddenly surrounded by a green flame, and the two became bug-like creatures instead of the gold armored Royal Guards… The sunlight reflecting off of their black exo-skeleton. 'C-Changeling!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash ylled, the farm mare looking up at the Sangheili. "Aythai! Ya gotta take'em out, before those two escape!"

"Trying, but their exo-skeletons are blinding my scope!" Aythai'Vadam said, unable to et a clear shot.

Flipyap stepped forward, smirking behind his mask. "When in doubt, blow it up!" The Unggoy pulled the cloth off of what he had been holding, revealing a _very_ dangerous weapon.

Aythai'Vadam went wide eyed, seeing the yellow metal and green glow. "Get down, now! Fuel Rod!" He shouted, the weapon activating, and extending out, as he quickly tackled both Applejack and Rianbow Dash to the ground. Sensing the Sangheili's fear of said weapon, the Royal Guards dove to the sides, and cleared the line of sight for Flipyap.

The Unggoy grinned wildly, his sights locked on to the two retreating Changelings. "Say hello to my big friend, ya freaks!" Flipyap yelled, as he pulled the trigger, sending a green missile straight for them! The rocket's force caused a powerful back blast, which threw up dust everywhere. The Changelings heard its boom from behind them, turning to see the green rocket's glow lighting them up… In seconds, the two infiltrators were caught in the explosion, and completely incinerated by its blast. Flipyap deactivated his weapon, and pointed the barrel up. "Problem solved."

The Sangheili slowly got up, dirt and rocks falling off of his armor. This allowed the mares to sit up, coughing with all the dust around them, while Aythai'Vadam looked at Flipyap. "Any other surprises we should know about?"

Flipyap was about to say something, but Easy to Adjust chimed in and flexed his tendrils. The Unggoy nodded to his Huragok friend, and looked back at Aythia'Vadam. "Easy says your pink friend is here, and she's brought one _big_ toy."

"What is that supposed to-?" A loud hum cut the Sangheili off, and the group looked towards the assault carrier… As a damaged Wraith hovered over to them.

The Covenant Tank stopped in front of Aythai'Vadam, as the driver's hatch opened up and Pinkie Pie hopped out with a salute. "Commander Pinkie Pie, reporting for duty, sir!" She chirped, giggling a bit. "Can I keep it!?"

Aythai'Vadam blinked a few times, having to give a second take and having a hard time figuring out what it was he is seeing right now. "H-How did she work the controls?" Is the only question he could possibly manage.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

With the Wraith, that Pinkie Pie somehow found, the salvage group managed to collect far more weapons, equipment, and even armor. Granted, it took Easy to Adjust sometime to create a hitch and attach it to the Wraith, but their haul became a priceless boon for the three _former_ members of the Covenant. Now, with Aythai'Vadam piloting the disabled Wraith, the salvage team were on their way back to Sweet Apple Acres, and their current home base. While the Sangheili drove, Flipyap manned the plasma turret, Easty to Adjust held on to the main cannon while working on it, the three mares were riding on the tank's carapace.

"How much longer, until we get back to the farm?" Rainbow Dash asked, shifting a bit on the tank's strangely smooth surface.

Aythai'Vadam checked his helmet's internal map, looking for the Phantom's marker and its distance from them. "Should not be much longer, probably another couple of minutes before it comes into view." He answered, double checking for any hostile motion as well. "From what I can tell, we are also clear of any threats, so this should be a smooth ride from this point on."

"Don't be getting' too relax, Aythai. Remember, them Changeling pests were spotted tryin' ta get into yer ship…" Applejack looked around the woods, trying to scan for any signs of the Changelings around them. "No tellin' where they could pop out at."

"Oh, quit your worrying, Orange!" Flipyap yelled, playfully, as he scanned the plasma cannon's sector of fire. "If they do show up, then I'll light'em up with _this_ bad boy!" The Unggoy patted his weapon, proud of the rapid firing cannon. "One of these could decimate, or pin down, large groups of armored infantry. You can imagine what it would do against those 'Changelings'."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie chirped, appearing in the turret hatch with Flipyap. "And once Easy gets the big thingy up and running, we could easily send them packing!"

Flipyap looked back at the pink mare, with a raised bro. "You know what the Wraith's main cannon does?"

"Nope!" She chirped, as Flipyap gave her a confused look.

Aythai'Vadam chuckled a bit, finding the confusing mare funny. Though, when his comm-link started to beep, he quickly answered it. "Princess, we are almost back, I can already see Sweet Apple Acres." The Sangheili said, seeing the Apple Orchard coming into view, the country style farm home signifying that their mission is almost over.

"Good to hear, Sword. Though, an update is not why I called." Twilight said, making Aythai'Vadam raise an eyebrow at the response. "I have a letter from Princess Celestia, it is a response to the letter I sent to her about the Changelings you encountered."

"Alright, go ahead, I am listening." He said, glancing at the motion sensing map every now and then.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby draft Special Operations Stealth Leader Aythai'Vadam, Heavy Weapons and Demolitions Expert Flipyap, and Engineering Expert Easy to Adjust; into Equestria's newly formed Special Operations Division. I also hereby promote Stealth Leader Aythai'Vadam to the rank of Commanding Officer for the Special Operations Division, to command and form as he sees fit." Twilight read, making the Sangheili smirk at what had been said, knowing the others heard it as well. "Congratulations, Sword. Princess Celestia has also granted the Special Operations Division permission to use Sweet Apple Acres as their hidden Headquarters."

"Acknowledged, Princess. Once we return, and get everything unloaded, we can do this officially, if you want." Aythai'Vadam replied, having the Wraith turn into the Orchard's entrance. "E.T.A, one minute until arrival."

"Alright, welcome back!" She replied, happily, before the comm-link went off.

 **-Three Days Later-**

Applejack walked into the Phantom's troop hold, searching for the Sangheili that had taken up residence at Sweet Apple Acres. Once again, it had gotten late into the night, and Aythai'Vadam was the only one _not_ to turn in for the night. Within the past three days, since they returned from their salvage operation, the Sangheili had been waking up early and staying up late, working on the armor they had recovered.

"Hey, sugarcube, are ya in here big guy?" She asked, hearing the plasma cutter being used, but did not want to startle him.

"I am, putting some finishing touches on my new armor." He replied, shutting the plasma cutter off.

Applejack smiled, walking in further with a blanket in her arms. "Figured, if yer gonna pull another all-nighter, ya may need this." She showed him the red threaded Apple Family blanket, before looking at the five cannibalized Sangheili armor hanging against the wall, then back at the body suit wearing warrior. "So, 'Commander', when will that here fancy armor be finished?"

Aythai'Vadam chuckled a bit, facing the mare fully. "Almost done, Easy just has to change the color and it will be complete." He gave a weary sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "I got lucky, without an Engineer to help? It would have taken many months just to integrate six different armor types, into one."

"Maybe ya should take a good, long, break, sugarcube." Applejack suggested, the Sangheili raising an eyebrow. "You've been pushin' yerself, ever since ya came to. Ya say Easy just needs ta change the color, well… Let him do that, while _you_ take some much needed time to rest and recover." She placed a finger on to the center of Aythai'Vadam's broad chest, before pulling it back and placing said hand on to her partially exposed hips. "After all, ya won't be no good to anypony, if yer body is worn out and tired."

The Sangheili looked down at her, before thinking on it for a moment. Far as he knew, right now, Celestia was still determining what she was going to do about the Changelings trying to infiltrate the wreckage, let alone breaking their peace treaty. So, he could rest, until the princess passes down new orders, it will also give him plenty of time to gather information about the geographical location around him and the ship. After all, a soldier worth his weight should know what is around him, at all times.

"Alright, guess I could rest until Princess Celestia passes down new orders for us." He agreed.

"Great… Now, ah know of a Sangheili sized bed, with yer name written on it. Follow me, sugarcube." With that, Applejack lead him into the Apple Family house, and to the room reserved for the Sangheili.

 **-Changeling Hive, The Badlands, Two Weeks Later-**

The Changeling Guards patrolled the Hive's corridors, on high alert since the investigation of the crash site, in Equestria, had failed. The away team never returned, nor reported in, for two weeks… So their Queen knew this meant that they were discovered, and had failed in their mission. She knew Celestia would not let this go by unpunished, so Chrysalis increased her guard and patrols. The entire Hive was heavily guarded by well-trained drones, all linked to the Hive Mind and knew what was going on with the others.

Though, through the darkness of the night, a shadow moved within the heavily guarded Hive. It moved unseen, unnoticed by the drones and their patrols. Even as it soared from rampart to rampart, scaled from wall to wall. When a sound was made, and a drone came to investigate… Nothing had been seen within the Hive's glowing light. Once they left, a massive, transparent, outline started to move again.

Before long, the shadow arrived within Queen Chrysalis' personal chambers. The room was dark, allowing said Changeling Queen to sleep without any annoyances, not even the sight of something decloaking could be seen. The only signs of another being within the room, was a pair of narrow, glowing, red eyes. They locked on to the Changeling Queen, as a scaled, four fingered, hand pulled out a Royal Equestrian Dagger. The golden hilt had been decorated with iconography of the royal alicorn sisters that ruled over the pony kingdom, even an alicorn shaped ruby placed at the dagger's cross guard.

Aythai'Vadam eyed the weapon within his hand, remembering Celestia's orders. " _Infiltrate the Changeling Hive, deep within the Badlands. Using that dagger, leave a message for the Changelings, that Equestria will not suffer their hostile incursions any longer._ " The princess' words echoed within his mind… She gave him the choice of _what_ said message could be. To the Sangheili, there was only one message that will strike fear in these creatures.

When his helmeted gaze returned to Chrysalis, Aythai'Vadam quickly reverse gripped his dagger, and silently approached the slumbering Queen.

 **-Equis Peace Summit, Four Days Later-**

Chrysalis as beyond terrified, ever since she woke up and found a Royal Equestria Dagger on the pillow next to her, four days ago. The message that came with it, wordlessly, was clear as day. " _No matter how well protected you are; we can still get to you._ " Now, she was in Canterlot for the diplomatic Equis Peace Summit. Normally she would just skip out on this, sending one of her delegates to handle this instead, but both nervousness and curiosity got the better of her.

Now, with the other Equis Leaders, they awaited the arrival of Celestia. When the doors opened, and said white alicorn walked in, the leaders stood up from their seats, in respect to their host. "Greetings to you all, it is good to see each one of you again." She greeted, the leaders nodding and sitting down after she did. "Now, before we start, do any of you have anything you wish to speak on?"

Chrysalis noticed the other leaders were curious, as to why there is a lack of guards, but she was the first to speak. "I do." Celestia suddenly smiled even more, before nodding to the Changeling Queen. "I wish to know, Princess Celestia…" They all watched, as Chrysalis pulled out the Royal Equestrian Dagger and placed it on to the table. "Were you the one who ordered this be left within my chambers, while I slept!?"  
Celestia's smile did not waver, even after Chyrsalis pulled out the dagger and all eyes were on her. "That is correct, Queen Chrysalis… After your most recent incursion into my Kingdom, I ordered my Special Operations Commander to leave your people a message… In all honesty, I half expected him to kill you." She gained a ponderous look about her, still smiling. "He's fanatical enough for it, and has the skills to do it silently, without any the wiser~."

The leaders all gasped, barely believing the regal princess actually being so cold about possibly ordering the murder of another leader, let alone seem so relaxed about admitting to it. "Well, what do you expect!? A strange craft crashes within your Kingdom's boarders, and your forces quickly quarantine it! If there was some sort of doomsday weapon on board, or advance technology to increase your army's power… It is only natural I send a scout team to find out!" Chrysalis argued, eyes locked on to the Equestria's eldest ruler. "And do not get me started on the fact, you have not allowed word to get out about what could be inside!"  
"I assure you, Queen Chrysalis, there is no such weapon on board the 'CNV _Undying Promise_ '." Her words confused the leaders, and Celestia only recently learned of the Covenant Assault Ship's name. "As for why my guard quarantined the ship? It is so, until my Special Operations Commander deems the vessel stable and safe, who has also has only allowed Equestria's researchers to enter the ship."

"And who is _he_ to decide such a thing!?" Stone Fist, Warchief of the Minotaur Kingdom, asked.

"The fact that he was one of those on board the _Undying Promise_?" Celestia noted, causing the leaders to go wide eyed. "He is alos the reason as to why my guards are not present, within the room… Our meeting is under his protection."

They all looked around, trying to find said commander… But saw no one. "Princess, where is he? The only ones present, are us." Chief Thunderhooves asked.

"Right here." A voice called out, surprising the leaders, as Aythai'Vadam decloaked. Slowly, the black and red, heavily armored, Sangheili was revealed to the leaders… Standing right next to Celestia. In his hands, Aythai'Vadam held a black colored Plasma Repeater, with a red glow to it, while his Ultra helmet scanned each leader and determining if any were a threat to the princess. "And I am not alone, either."

Without warning, Flipyap jumped down from the second level, and pointed his fully activated Fuel Rod at any leader that reached for their weapon. "Come on! Come on! I dare ya, horn head, make my day!" He cackled, glaring at Stone Fish, who froze after seeing the heavy weapon and rather… Insane, runt-like, creature.

Though, all eyes went up, as Easy to Adjust floated in from where Flipyap jumped in from. He had a tea cup in one of his tendrils, going over to Celestia and handing it to her. "Thank you very much, Easy to Adjust, dear." She looked to the others, still smiling." Would any of you like some tea? Easy to Adjust does not seem to mind." The Huragok made happy chiming and whistles towards the leaders, happy that Celestia praised him, as they simply shook their heads.

 **-Sweet Apple Acres-**

Applejack hauled a basket of apple, smiling at how well their harvest was this time around. Though, the mare could have _really_ done this without today's heat. She had to tie her flannel shirt up, and wear a pair of jean shorts that were high above mid-thigh, just to stay cool enough to work. Big Macintosh simply settled with working without a shirt, but Applejack could not do such a thing.

"Woo boy! Looks like we'll have enough apples ta sell our famous pies and fritters!" Applejack cheered, sitting down her basket, while Big Mac sat down the two he was carrying.

"Eyup." The red stallion said, eyeing the several baskets of apples in front of him. "If ah'm right, and we use all these here apples to make pies and fritters…" He rubbed his chin, while chewing on the strange of wheat. "This is _if_ we sell them all, we will have enough bits to pay all of our bills and get few things repaired around the farm." Big Mac rubbed the back of his head.

Applejack gave a nod, smiling but soon frowned. "Ah have ta agree with that… But how often do we sell everythin', Big Mac?" The stallion gave a reluctant nod, both giving a heavy sigh.

Many believe that the Apple Family had no trouble, due to how happy they were all the time. But this was all a front, to make sure the others did not know about their personal financial problems at home. Not even Applebloom knew about their financial problems, believing she is far too young to be worrying about such things. They could always ask Applejack's friends for help, but the mare was just too stubborn for that.

The stallion was about to answer her, but the sounds of some machine nearby caught their attention. "T-That can't be…" Applejack looked to Big Mac, who looked just as worried. "C-Can it?"

"Only one way ta find out, AJ." The two sprinted towards the farm's front gate, hoping this could be some _other_ contraption near the farm. Though, when they reached he white painted, wooden, arch… The two went wide eyed. "You!?" They yelled.

Standing side by side, with their trademark 'Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000' right behind them, were the twin con-artists that always seem to be causing problems for the Apple Family. Though, standing next to the two, was a strange unicorn stallion in a black suit, brief case in hand. To Big Mac and Applejack, he seemed like some business pony from Canterlot.

"That's right!" Called Flim.

"Tis us, Apple Family!" Added Flam, the two suddenly leaning on each other.

"And what do the two of ya want, now!? Didn't ya get it the last time ya were ere! Ya aren't welcome!" Applejack fumed, these two always seem to infuriate her on the spot.

Both unicorn twins gave a devious smirk. "Isn't it obvious?" Flam started, twirling his mustache.

"We are here to collect what is ours!" Flim finished, the two Apple Siblings gaining a surprised look. "I seem to recall a certain wager that _you_ bet your entire farm on, and lost."  
"In which we gain the entre Sweet Apple Acres by winning said challenge." Flam held his grin, still twirling his mustache.

This time, the finely dressed stallion approached the two, holding his brief case up. "Unforutnately, after a long period of time asking questions and getting signatures around Ponyville, I have concluded that these two _do_ have claim over Sweet Apple Acres." He pulled out several sheets of legal documents, each having signatures from the Ponyville residence. "I am Hard Case, a Legal Representative for Property Disputes, my firm is based in Canterlot… I am sorry, Ms. Applejack, but your family will have to gather your things, and leave the property."

Applejack was at a loss of words, and with all the legal documents in front of her, it would be impossible to fight this in court. "Isn't there anythin' we can do, ta prevent this?" She asked, looking up at Hard Case.

He gave an apologetic look, before shaking his head. "I apologize for this… But nothing short of an official document from Princess Celestia _herself_ can stop this. I have already tried, none of Ponyville's residences seem to remember the Flim Flam Brothers returning ownership to you."

The moment he mentioned an 'official document from Celestia', Applejack looked back to Big Mac. "Quick! Go to Aythai's room, and get that letter from the Princess! I am sure he has it somewhere in there!"

"On it!" Big Mac shouted, practically vaulting towards the house.

The display caused Hard Case to raise an eyebrow. "Ms. Applejack, is there something I am missing?" He asked.

The mare gave a confident grin, looking towards Hard Case, placing a hand on to her exposed hip. "Ya, around three weeks ago? Princess Celestia officially made Sweet Apple Acres the base of operations for one of her military branches."

The Flim Flam Brothers became unnerved, looking towards Hard Case. The stallion seemed skeptical about the new information, so the twins allowed him to do the job they were paying him for. "I have not heard of such things, recently, Ms. Applejack…. But, out of professional courtesy, I shall have a look at this letter." The twins went pale, as Hard Case gave her an approving wink and caused the mare to give a relieved sigh.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

Once Big Mac returned, letter in hand, Applejack had him give it to Hard Case. Though, the stallion spent several more minutes going over the letter, examining it. He even pulled out a pair of reading glasses, to examine the handwriting before actually reading it. To say the two Apple Siblings were anxious, would be an understatement. While Big Mac barely showed his anxiety, Applejack was sweating bullets. So, when Hard Case put his reading glasses away, those present were on baited breath. "W-Well?" Applejack asked, stepping forward.

"This _seems_ like an official document, from the Princess… But I will require a meeting with this, newly dubbed, 'Commander Aythai'Vadam' to make sure." He answered, handing the letter back to Applejack. "Until then, I cannot make an official ruling on this."

Applejack's eyes were wide, not believing her luck. "Bu Ayhai, and the others, are away on official business fer the Princess!" She noted, pulling her senson hat back some. "Have been fer nearly two weeks! Ain't no tellin' how long, until-?" A 'boom' sound, following by a crackling one, stopped her from finishing the response. When she looked to the right, her eyes became the size of dinner plates, and looked back at those in front of her. "Y-Ya t-three m-might wanna come closer ta us." She said, with an innocent look, while motioning for them to come forward.

They all had raised brows, but did as the mare asked. "What? Is this some sort of-!" Flam was stopped, as a large, crackling-blue, ball of energy destroyed their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000! All three stallions had surprised, and dumbfounded, looks on their faces… All looking at the destroyed contraption's burning metal husk.

When the Wraith, that destroyed it, hovered over to the group? All eyes went to the hatch, as Flipyap leapted out, duel wielding Needlers. "Freeze, or I'll needle you to death, trespassers!" He yelled, pointing both weapons at the three stallions.

"Flipyap, ya crazy bastard! Ya coulda killed somepony!" Applejack scolded, causing the Unggoy to flinch at her harsh tone. "What if ya hit them, instead of that worthless hunk of junk!?" The Flim Flam Brothers gained an insulted look, while Hard Case focused more on the weapon wielding _alien_ on the high tech tank!

Flipyapp rubbed the back of his head, with the Needler in his right hand, and gave an airheaded look. "W-Well, when boss s-said the scanners picked up some unknown signature… Easy and I got a little trigger happy-?" Without warning, the Huragok popped up from within the hatch, knocking the Unggoy off of the Wraith! Easy to Adjust started to make angry chimes and whistles, flailing his tendrils about, Flipyap waved his arms defensively up at the angry Huragok. "Ok! Ok! _I_ got a little trigger happy, Easy just worked the peddles!"

Applejack gave an irritated sigh, before walking over and helping Flipyap back on to his feet. "Well, do ya know where Aythai is? We kinda need'em." She asked, the Unggoy rubbing his head again.

"Boss ain't here yet? He went on ahead of us…" He answered, looking around the area before suddenly finding Flim and Flam, _glaring_ at them. The fact this rather unstable, boarder line psychotic, Grunt did so… Caused them to hide behind Hard Case, but the Unggoy suddenly cackled a bit. "Oh, I know where he is noooooooooow."

Hard Case raised an eyebrow. "R-Really? Where might he be?"

"Right here." A voice called out, before both Flim and Flam were grabbed by their collars, being hoisted right off of the ground. Slowly decloaking, the Sangheili seemed to like the Ghost Effect, Aythai'Vadam revealed himself to be the one holding the twins… His, glowing, red eyes looking between the two. "Why are the two of you bothering AJ?" He snarled, Applejack blushing at the fact he used her nickname, while the Flim Flam twins became paler than ever.

The twins could not speak, due to being far too terrified, but Hard Case cleared his throat. "E-Excuse me, Commander Aythai'Vadam, I presume?" The Sangheili gave a confirming nod, the stallion returning it. "Good, now, if you do not mind, I have a few questions for-?"

"The answer is yes." Aythai'Vadam interrupted, still holding the terrified twins. "Princess Celestia is allowing us to hold our base of oeprations here, at Sweet Apple Acres… Under the guardianships of the _Apple Family_. Which, technically, means that the orchard and farm are under ownership of the Special Operations Division… And, by extension of us, the Apple Family." The Sangheili leaned down, eye to eye with Hard Case. "Is that enough for you?"

"Plenty!" Hard Case announced, gaining an innocent look, while holding up his right hand. "Mr. Flim, Mr. Flam; I regret to inform you, but you no longer have legal claim over Sweet Apple Acres! Its rightful owners giving guardianship to the Apple Family." The stallion gave a friendly laugh, before giving a peace sign. "You will receive my bill in the mail, per your contract with my firm."

"I'm guessing you have no more business with these two?" Aythai'Vadam asked.

Hard Case gave a formal salute, almost like a joke. "All yours, Commander Aythai'Vadam!" He then faced Applejack, while the Sangheili walked off to the side, stretching his legs a bit. "I do hope you do not take this personal, Ms. Applejack. I was just doing y job."

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "Don't you worry none, sugarcube. Ah understand, though." Applejack looked at the wreckage of Flim and Flam's machine. "Ah also do hope they don't try and take us to cur for their contraption."

The stallion held up his hand again. "Oh, do not worry about that, Ms. Applejack… Far as any court would be concerned, the Flim Flam Brothers drove an unknown machine, fully capable of destroying property, on to an Equestrian Military Zone. The, uh, Special Operations Division reacted accordingly."

Applejack smiled, nodding to the stallion. "Thanks for the assurance, sugarcube." She looked back towards Aythai'Vadam, just as the Sangheili cocked a leg back. "Oh, this should be good."

 **-Not Far From Sweet Apple Acres-**

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed, twice, before Aythai'Vadam's voice boomed. " **And** _ **stay**_ **out, you worthless cowards!** " Then, the Flim Flam Brothers crashed on to the ground, the Sangheili's footprint imbedded in their asses.

"F-Flim?" Flam started, in a daze.

"Y-Yes, oh b-brother of mine?" Flim replied, also in a daze.

"Maybe w-we should leave the A-Apple Family… A-Alone." His only response, was a painful 'mhm' from Flim.


End file.
